Samuel and Sandy- A Samurott Love Story
by SamurottVaporeon126
Summary: A teenage Samurott named Samuel goes through a rough time in his life where he feels like he'll never find love. Until one day a female Samurott named Sandy moves in across the street from him and he later learns that she feels the exact same way as him. Unfortunately, her father has a strict "No dating" policy. Was Samuel and Sandy's love ever meant to be? Or is it just a fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Is was an early Friday morning in a town that went by the name "New Pokéfield," everybody was getting ready to wake up and start the day, including a teenage Samurott named Samuel who currently having an amazing dream.

**Samuels dream**_:_

Samuel was on a bright and warm sunny beach wearing nothing butt a pair of swimming trunks. He was sitting on the soft warm sand until he saw someone in the water...To Samuels surprise, three extremely gorgeous ladies in some very sexy swimwear were in the water swimming. The first one was a Lapras, the second one was a Milotic, and the third one was a Primarina. Samuel was turned on, he could never refuse to look away from an attractive woman. But it didn't take long for the group of women to notice him. "Oh look girls, there's a cute boy watching us!" The first girl said in glee. "Lets go introduce ourselves. Shall we?" The second one suggested. "You're speaking my language" Agreed the third one in a sexy voice. They slowly got out of the water and started walking towards Samuel. Samuel was excited, yet nervous. He didn't know what to do around a woman, let alone three of them. Eventually, the three ladies finally arrived to where he was sitting and they all looked down at him, each with a sexy look on their face. They could tell he was nervous and that he didn't know what to do, but they liked that. It made the whole experience a lot more interesting...for them. Samuel with cheeks redder than an apple just started back at them with a confused look, he didn't know wet her or not they were gonna say anything or if he should make the first move. This went on for almost 2 whole minutes until Samuel decided to break the silence. "Hey ladies," He blurted out in a slightly scarred voice. A sexy smirk soon found it's way onto each of the ladies faces, they all got down to his level and started teasing him, one of them even sat on his lap facing right towards him. At this point Samuel was both nervous yet turned on at the same time. As one of the girls was sitting on his lap, she soon felt something in his "private area." It was Samuels erection, and In a moment like this he couldn't control it. The lady then looked at him with bedroom eyes and said "Oh...so that's how it's gonna be, big boy?" Samuel was confused as to what she said until she saw her hand reaching behind her back getting ready to take off her bra. Samuel was excited, he braced himself for what he was getting ready to witness, until he heard a loud buzzing. "Wait, what the-" it was none other than his alarm clock.

**End of Samuels Dream:**

Samuel woke up to the aggravating sound of his alarm clock beeping into his ear. Soon after slamming the snooze button in anger (for not letting him finish his dream), the young Samurott sat up on his bed and thought to himself. "Why do I keep having these dreams...?" Ever since Samuel had hit puberty all he had thought about was girls. It didn't matter where he was, what he was doing, or even if he was thinking about something else, the thought of an attractive woman was always stuck in his head. He eventually realized that if he didn't get a move on soon he would be late for school. The Samurott then stood up, and soon felt like something was wrong. He looked down in between his legs and saw that he still had an erection from his dream. "Ugh...dammit. Go away already!" He said as he tried to lose his erection. Eventually it finally settled down and became unerect, Samuel was relieved that it finally went away so he could finally continue with his morning. Samuel gently opened the door to his room to see if anyone else was awake. He didn't hear his older brother, Seth. But he did however hear their mom downstairs who was bound to yell up the stairs for both of them any minute now. Their father however was at work. He gets up extra early because he travels to the city for his job. Samuel slowly came out of this room and went straight for the bathroom since he had to pee. He closed the door behind and lifted the toilet seat up so he could do his thing. While he was peeing he heard someone banging on the door. "Anyone in hear?" Was a voice from a slightly older male Samurott. "Yeah. So let me take my time." Replied Samuel with a smart ass attitude. "Geez... It was just a question. Well anyways, don't be too long. I wanna take a shower." Samuel was somewhat annoyed because it felt like hid older brother was rushing him. He quickly flushed the toilet and went straight to the door to see his brother waiting for him. "There. That wasn't so long now was it?" Samuel said in an irritated voice. Seth was confused since he didn't feel like he was being mean in any sense. "Dude, what's your problem? I wasn't being mean." Seth stated as he tried to defuse what was going on. "Yeah, well you're not the only one that lives in this house! And besides, all I had to do was pee, think you could've been a little more patient? Huh?!" Samuel said as he snapped at him. Seth was really getting annoyed with his younger brother. He understood that he might've been a little pushy, but that didn't give him the right to snap at him. "Y'know, I probably wouldn't have been more patient if you didn't have to be such a smart ass in the first place. A simple 'I'll only be a minute' would've been a lot nicer as opposed to your usual back talk." Samuel replied trying to sound more sophisticated. This lead Samuel to get angrier at him. "Do you really wanna fight before school? Because I wouldn't tempt me if I were you!" He snapped once more. Though Seth would more than happily continue to argue with his sibling in any other case, he had a rough day yesterday and really just wasn't in the mood. "Not now." He simply said as he shoved his brother out of the way so he could enter the bathroom. As Seth locked the door behind him, Samuel started to question himself- What was Seth's deal? He'd never end an argument like that. "Hmm... weird." Samuel said as he headed towards his room to get dressed. Samuel began slipping off his pajamas and opened up his dresser to pull out his clothes. When he was getting ready to put his boxers on, he looked down only to see his penis erect yet again. "GOSH DAMMIT! Stop already!" He yelled. After a few seconds it went back to being flaccid. "About time." He said and went back to getting dressed. Once he was done and fully dressed his mother barged into his room without knocking (as she usually does). Samuel let out a gasp since he wasn't expecting her. "Whoops! Didn't mean to scare you, honey." She apologized by giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek. "Oh- uh, i-it's ok, mom." But his mother noticed something was wrong, just from the way he was talking. "Are you ok, baby? You don't sound like yourself." She asked in a reassuring voice. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Just got into a slight argument with Seth this morning." He answered back. Samuels mother got worried, she knew what was going on. "Oh no...I guess Seth hasn't told you yet. She said in a upset voice. "Told me what." The teenage Samurott said in confusion. Although she was tempted to tell Samuel the what was going on, she figured it was better to do it now than later. "*Sigh* Seth's girlfriend dumped him last night..." she said as she broke the news to her younger son. Samuel's heart dropped. Seth has had a history of having girlfriends leave him because they would either break-up with him or cheat on him. He felt guilty for trying to fight with him this morning. "A-again...?" Samuel said with a upset tone in his voice. "I'm afraid so, baby. It's unfair how he's been treated by them and had his heart broken everytime, when I've seen him treat women with respect and act like a gentlemen around them. I understand he's your brother and that you two have disagreements every now and then, but can you please not give him a hard time today? You were always their for him when he broke - up with his other girlfriends, so can you show him some brotherly love for the time being?" His mother requested him. Though Samuel and Seth were known to argue, deep down they still loved each other and even manage to get along with each other. "Sure thing, mom." He said with a smile. "Thanks baby!" She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "Now you boys better hurry. I have your lunch packed and ready for you downstairs. You don't wanna be late for school." She said exiting the room. With that being clarified, Samuel made sure to apologize to his big bro on their way to school. He headed downstairs to put his shoes on and wait for Seth.

**10 minutes later.**

After awhile, Samuel was starting to get concerned on wet her or not Seth was coming at all. He eventually decided to head on upstairs and see what the delay was. He soon stopped after hearing Seth and his mom talking to each other. He didn't catch much but all he heard was "I love you, mom." From Seth, and "I love you too, sweetie." From their mom. He then noticed that his mom was talking to Seth, trying to cheer him up. "Wow. Our mom is amazing." He soon left the scene after he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Yo, Samuel! Let's go!" He said while slipping his shoes on and grabbing the car keys. "Bye boys! I'll see you this afternoon!" Their mother said. Both of her sons said goodbye to her and got in the car. Seth started it up, pulled out of the driveway, and they went off to school. After driving for about five minutes, Samuel decided to take this opportunity to apologize. "Hey, bro... I just wanna say I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I really had no reason to get that mad at you." He said to his older brother. Though Seth was still somewhat pissed at him for how immature he was this morning, he decided that it was best to accept his apology since he didn't want anymore chaos today. "Oh, um... It's ok, dude. I just h-had a...rough night last night. Mom probably told you why already..." He said in a slightly depressed voice. "Why did she dump you, Seth?" Samuel questioned. "I don't know. But this is the fourth time its happened and I'm sick of it." Seth complained. Samuel, being the brother he was, decided to show his older brother some love. "You'll find the right girl one day, Seth. You just have to give it some time. You might not who it will be or when it will happen, but you do know that one day you will find the right girl." He comforted him. "Thanks bro." Seth said with a soft smile. "Every time this happens I keep thinking that there's nobody meant for me. But it's nice to see that someone has some faith in me." Seth explained. "You'll find one, bro. There's some nice girls in our school but there's mean ones too. Maybe you're just dating the bad apples." Samuel suggested. "I guess I could look for one that doesn't look like an attention whore...which is the name I'm giving to all of my exes. I have seen a couple of cute girls in the library though and they seem nice." He said while fantasizing over what it would be like to cute yet somewhat nerdy girl. "Yeah...let me know how that goes." Samuel said as the conversation came to an end once they finally arrived at school. Seth parked the car and the two brothers hopped out and made their way into the building. The halls were crowded with other teenage Pokémon of every type, shape, and size.

"Alright bro, I'll see you later. I'm gonna head to glass." He waved as he headed off. "Ok, bye bro." Samuel waved back. As the younger Samurott brother walked down the hall to his class, he passed by a group of girls talking to each other. While Seth had his problems with women, he wasn't alone; Samuel was too shy to talk to girls at all. He was too afraid that they'd turn him down or just laugh in his face. As he walked past the group of teenage girls, he heard them whispering. He didn't know what it was about, but he felt like they were talking about him. He shrugged it off and entered hid math classroom. Samuel sat down and sighed. He knew today was test day. Though he did study and always managed to do a fairly good job everytime, he just never liked tests because of how stressed they'd usually make him. Soon after the rest of the class arrived, the math teacher entered the room. She was a Staraptor named Mrs Peckingham, who looked as if she was in about her early 30s. "Morning class, hope you're all ready for the test today." The whole room groaned. "I know, I know, you don't like them. Neither did I when I was your age. But I gotta give them to you anyway." She explained as she walked down the rows of desks handing out the tests.

Samuel sat their and sighed once more. Today was gonna be a long day...

So yeah that's it for chapter one. This is my first story so it might not be the best, but hey, I had fun writing this chapter. More chapter to come soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Weekend Moring and Sandy Moves in

It was a long day of school, but it was finally over. The weekend was finally here, there was no homework that needed to be done over the weekend, and Samuel couldn't be happier. Just two whole days of relaxation and nothing to worry about.

He made his way out of the school and into the parking lot to see Seth waiting for him by the car. "Hey bro! How'd your day go for you?" He greeted following up with a question. "It went great! I'll tell you everything on the way home." The two brothers got in the car and left the school. During the drive home they began talking. "So, what happened today?" The younger Samurott questioned. "Ok, so you know how I said that some of the girls in the library were cute? Well I asked one of them out and they said 'yes'!" He explained with glee. Samuel was feeling a lot better knowing his brother was in a much better mood after his break-up. Though he was curious about one thing. "That's great bro! But who is it?" He asked out of curiosity. "Her name is Mercedes." Seth stated. "And boy is she a hot one." He bragged. "Mercedes? The Milotic in your class?" Samuel questioned. "That's right little bro, your big brother just scored one of the hottest girls in school!" Seth cheered for himself. "Seth, I heard she's been with like 10 other boys in our school." Samuel explained. "Every guy she's ever been with has either gotten in trouble or made a fool of while trying to impress her. I don't think you should date her..." He suggested. "Don't worry about me, Samuel. I can handle myself. Besides, how dangerous can hanging out with her really be?" Seth bragged thinking he'd be ok.

After driving and talking for awhile the two finally got home. Seth pulled into the driveway and parked the car. As the two got out of the car, Samuel looks across the street and see's that the house directly across the street from theirs had a sign in front of it that said "Sold." "Hey Seth, somebody finally bought that house." the younger Samurott pointed out. "Oh really?" He said while looking across the street and seeing the sign in the front yard. "About time too. That place has been for sale for about ten years." Stated the older Samurott. Seth went inside but Samuel stayed out for awhile and just stared at the house and wondering who would move in. He thought about it ever since it went on the market. Would he make a new friend? Or would it be someone he's been waiting his whole life to meet but wouldn't even know that he was until he met them. After sitting there and thinking to himself for awhile, his father, an older Samurott, eventually came home from work. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"Hey son, what're you doing out here? It's almost time for dinner." His father explained. "Someone finally bought that house across the street from ours." He said as he pointed towards it. "Oh yeah. I noticed that when I got home. But that's why you're out here? Just looking at a house?" His father said in a jokingly way. Samuel was somewhat annoyed from that statement his father made. "No. I'm just curious who might move into it." The younger Samurott explained. His father suddenly remembered how Samuel use to talk about how he couldn't wait to see who the new neighbors would be when they moved in. He would talk about it all the time and ask his parents hundreds of questions about the topic. "Son, who knows who will move. It could be anyone. They could be a new friend, they could be a bunch of weirdos. It might even be some grumpy old Snorlax that'll sleep all day and only wake up to eat and yell at people for waking him up." He said with a chuckle. Samuel laughed a little at the joke because it would be kinda funny to have a neighbor like that. "Now, let's get inside. I think your mother is about to put food on the table." He said with a hungry look on his face. "Alright dad!" The teen Samurott said as he hopped up and walked inside with his father.

After dinner was over, the family of Samurotts went up stairs, got ready in bed, and soon fell asleep. Samuel on the other hand stayed up for awhile. He stared out his window constantly thinking about who the new neighbors would be. In fact, he even began to wonder if it might even be a girl. That way he could see her almost everyday, and might even be a little more confident around her since they would be neighbors and know each other. He sat there fantasizing about all the possibilities, until he eventually lied down and slowly drifted away.

**Samuels dream:**

Samuel ended up dreaming about being in a hot tub. It was warm, relaxing, and even had bubbles. He just sat there without a care in the world, until he realized something- he wasn't wearing any swimming trunks. He looked around to see if he could find them or maybe even a towel, but he had no luck. What made matters even worse is he felt an erection coming on. "Oh great. Not now." He complained to himself. What's worse is that it felt harder than usual, so hard that it actually kinda hurt. He sat there trying to get his penis to relax and go flaccid, until he heard footsteps...He looked around to see if anyone was there and saw someone off in the distance. It was a female Golduck. She was in a bikini, her breasts were massive, her butt was big and thick, and was overall a very sexy lady. Samuel saw her approaching and began to lose it since he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. The female Golduck eventually made her way over to the hot tub and immediately came up to Samuel.

"Excuse me, handsome...?" She said in a sexy voice. "Would it be ok if a joined you?" Samuel didn't know what to say. In fact, he was so nervous that he couldn't say anything at all. He just sat there hoping she would leave. The lady patiently waited for an answer until she said "Well I guess you wouldn't mind..." as she invited herself in. Samuel was not only nervous, but he was also extremely turned on by the fact that he was naked in a hot tub with a very attractive lady. He was so aroused by this moment that he felt something coming in his penis. "Oh no..." He looked down at his private area and whispered to himself. The female Golduck noticed that he said something and decided to get involved. "Did you say something, baby?" She asked him in a sexy voice and slided over to him. As she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer, Samuel began heavily breathing, and the feeling down in his private area became more intense, until it eventually caused him to slowly wake up...

**End of Samuel's Dream:**

Samuel woke up and quickly grabbed his penis to prevent himself from ejaculating. He held it tightly, until the feeling eventually went away. He sat up on his bed heavily breathing, with his heart racing, and extremely confused. "Why can't I stop having these dreams?" He whispered to himself. His dream woke him up pretty early, so he decided to go back to sleep since it was the weekend. But before he had the chance, he heard the sound of a moving truck outside his window, and he knew that could only mean one thing: the new neighbors were getting ready to move in today. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran straight to his window to see what was going on. Outside, there was a large truck parked outside the recently sold house, and other Pokémon that were waiting for the owners of the house to arrive with the keys so they could get to work. A smile made it's way onto Samuels face. He would finally learn the answer to a question that he has been asking for years. But in the mean time, he figured he would get ready to start the day. Sure he could go back to sleep, but he was too far too excited to even rest his eyes.

He made his way out of his room and straight into the bathroom for a shower. Samuel turned on the shower so he could let it warm up and while he waited he stripped off his pajamas. He kept sticking his hand in to keep checking for when it was ready, but eventually got warm enough for him to hop in. Samuel removed his head piece so he could wash his hair. His hair was fairly short, but not too short, and white like his mustaches, which went fully grown yet. As he began washing himself with soap, he started wondering if the new neighbor actually would be a pretty girl. One that would live close by, could see whenever he wanted to, always say good morning and goodnight to, and maybe even one day get married. All these thoughts got to him to the point where his penis became erect again. "Seriously? Again?!" He flipped out. But then he thought to himself...(nobody else is awake. I could do it if I wanted to...) And since there was no one to stop him, he began doing just that, until someone began knocking on the door. Samuel freaked out and stopped playing with himself. "Who is it?" He called out. "Its me baby!" His mother shouted back. "Come downstairs when you're finished." She said before going downstairs. He was relieved that he didn't get caught. He could continue, but he decided to get out of the shower instead and go see what his mom wanted. He turned off the shower and got out, he put his head piece back on, grabbed a towel to dry off and went to his room to get dressed. He dropped the towel on the floor and noticed that he still had an erection. He just ignored it hoping it would go away, and it did while he was in the process of getting putting his clothes on, thankfully it did. He walked out of his room and found his mom in the kitchen waiting for him. "Good morning, mom. What did you want me to meet you here for?" He questioned. His mom was getting out ingredients such as flour and sugar. Samuel was curious as to what she had in mind. "Oh. Good morning baby!" She greeted him with a smooch on the lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to bake some cookies for when the neighbors arrive?" She offered. Normally Samuel wasn't into these sorta things, but he decided to go along with it since he thought it would be a good idea. "I think that's a great idea!" He happily said. "Great! Now let's get to work." His mother smiled.

The two of the baked for about an hour and made a good amount of chocolate chip cookies and then placed them in the oven. The Samurott mother took off her oven mitts and wiped a bit of flower that was on her cheek. "I'm gonna go up and take a shower. You sit here and watch the cookies, ok baby?" His mom asked. "Sure thing, mom." Her son happily replied. She smiled back at him and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. The teenage Samurott patiently waited but got caught off guard when he heard a car driving by. He got up and ran over the window to see a car pulling into the drive of the sold house, it was full of bags, boxes, and all kinds of things. Suddenly, the car doors opened, and Samuel though to himself (this is it! My question is finally going to be revealed!). Stepping out of the car from the driver seat was a female Samurott, she looked like she was middle-aged, but still fairly young. She looked like a mother to Samuel. But in the passenger seat, came out another female Samurott. She was a teen, about Samuels age, she was young, beautiful, attractive, and overall was a girl that was very admirable. Samuels heart rate rose though the roof and he became erect yet again. He's never been this attracted to a girl before. While he was sitting there watching Seth came downstairs. "Hey bro. What smells so good?" He questioned his younger brother but didn't get a response. He looked over at his younger brother to see what he was doing. "You ok, bro? Something bothering you?" He walked over to him and saw him staring out the window. He looked to see what he was staring at a noticed that he was watching the neighbors the recently arrived. "So they finally showed up, eh?" The older Samurott said. "Uh huh..." Samuel just sat there and nodded his head as he continued watching them. Seth then took notice that he was not only watching the neighbors, but that he took a particular interest in the daughter. He decided to take this chance to tease him. "You see something you like...?" He leaned in with a smirk on his face. Samuel snapped out of it and turned towards his brother. "NO!" He replied in anger. "Just admit it. No shame in it." Seth continued teasing. Samuel thought about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it forever, and Seth was already on to him, so he might as well confess. "Ok...I am." He said with blushed cheeks. "I knew it!" He blurted out laughing. "J-just don't tell mom...If she finds out she'll never let me hear the end of it." Samuel begged his older brother. "What ever you say, Sammy." He taunted while walking away into the kitchen. Samuel ignored him and went back to watching his new love interest. He fantasized about all the things he could do with her, all the dates he could take her on, what it would be like to kiss her, and plenty of other things. But all of that ended when he was soon reminded of a slight flaw that he had: he can't talk to girls. He sat there wondering if it was already the end for him and his chances with her, but he didn't wanna give up just yet, he was destined to be with her and he was willing to do anything for that to happen.

"I've gotta learn how to talk to girls." He said to himself with confidence in his voice.

Sorry this one took so long to make. I've been kinda lazy with getting around to making this stories so I've been putting them off a lot. I promise that we will get to see Sandy in the next chapter though and her interact with Samuel too. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Samuel & Sandy meet

Chapter 3: Samuel Meets Sandy and her Family.

Samuel sat down thinking of how he could talk to the new girl. He's never really had any experience with girls. He didn't wanna ask his parents since they would probably bug him about how he has a crush and how they think it's cute. Suddenly- it hit him. "I'll search online for an answer!" Samuel said to himself. Nobody was using the computer, so there was nothing from stopping him. He sat down and immediately searched 'how to talk to girls'. He came across an article and began reading to himself. "5 ways to pick up a chick. Step one: be yourself. Real helpful…" he said in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly his mom hollered from upstairs. "Sweetie, can you check the cookies?" Samuel realized that's it's been awhile. He ran straight to the kitchen hoping he hadn't burnt them. While he was in the kitchen, his mom came downstairs and walked past the computer only to see what was on it. "5 ways to pick up a chick..? Who on Earth was reading this?" She questioned. She then turned her head to look out the window and see the new neighbors, and she just so happened to notice that the mother Samurott had a Daughter that was around the same age as Samuel. She knew that Seth already had a girlfriend, so this lead her to believe that Samuel took interest into the new girl.

"It's ok mom. The cookies aren't bur-" he stopped as he noticed that his mom saw what he was searching. She sat there with a smirk on her face knowing what he was up to. "Honey…" she finally breaks the silence. "Were you looking up this up?" She says pointing to the screen. Samuel didn't know what to say, he knew he'd been caught, so he figured he should just come clean. "Uhm…maybe." He said trying to hide his embarrassment. His mother noticed that he was a bit shy about what was going on, so she walked over to him and pulled him in for a reassuring hug. "There's nothing to be worried about, Sammy. You can talk to me!" She said following with a soft kiss on the cheek. Samuel was upset that his mom was on to him, but at this point it was best to come clean. "Well, t-there's a g-girl that I really like…" he said as he blushed. "Oh really…? Does she happen to live close to us by any chance?" his mom said looking out the window and across the street. Samuel noticed that she already knew who his new crush was. He started getting nervous and began sweating from his forehead, but he continued to be honest with her. He let out a sigh and began explaining. "It's the new girl across the street.." he muttered. "Thought so! My little man is growing up!" She wrapped his arms around him and hugging him with every bit of joy she had. Samuel began getting annoyed and gently broke the hug. "Leave me alone!" He snapped at her. His mom became confused "What's wrong, baby?" She said with a concerned voice. "I didn't want you to know about me having a crush because I knew you would get excited about it and I don't like it." He explained with an irritated tone of voice. The mother Samurott was confused at first, but she just assumed it was something that had to do with him being a teenager. "Sweetie, I didn't know it would bother you this much. I'm just happy for you since you've always told me and your father that you always thought about how you would never find a girlfriend. It just makes me happy to see you interested in a girl and see you wanting to have a relationship with someone." His mother said in a calm mother-like voice. Samuel slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry, mom. It's just I thought that you or dad would never leave me alone once you've found out about it. Seth has even told stories about how you and dad used to tease him when he first started dating, I guess I let his stories get to me." Her son apologized. She pulled him in for yet another hug. "It's ok, honey. We won't if you don't want us to." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

After they were done making up, Seth came out of the kitchen. "Hey bro, these cookies are pretty good." He complimented. "That's great I'm gla-" He stopped after he realized what he said. "How do you know they taste good?" The younger brother asked. "How do you think I know? I ate some." Seth stated. Samuel ran into the kitchen and saw that Seth ate at least 10 cookies and that there was on about 15 of them left. "Those were for the neighbors you idiot!" Samuel yelled at his older brother. "Don't get mad at me! How was I supposed to know!?" Seth snapped back. Their mom soon stepped in to break up the argument. "Boys, Seattle down! There's no reason to be fighting over something so little. We can easily make more if we have to. Now apologize to eachother immediately." Their mother said, defusing the fight. The two brothers obeyed her and did as they were told. "Sorry…" they said to eachother. "So mom, when can we go meet them?" Asked her youngest son. "In a little bit. Let's let them unpack their stuff first before we go over and interrupt them." She replies to her son. Samuel agreed to her idea and decided to pass the time by watching TV in the living room with Seth. After awhile their father came downstairs. "I heard someone yelling. Is everything ok, honey?" He asked his wife. "Oh. Nothing too bad, baby. The boys were just being boys and had a small dispute." She responded to her husband. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be quieter if you and I had girls instead." He cracked a joke. His wife chuckled. "I grew up with two other sisters and I can tell you right now that you're wrong." The two of them had a good laugh. "I love you." He kisses her on the lips. "I love you too." She kissed him back on the lips.

While this is going on, the father Samurott soon realized that he didn't get the mail yesterday. Sure, he could go out and get it himself. But he decided to send one of his boys instead. He walked into the living room to see both of his sons sitting on the couch watching TV. "Samuel could you go out and get yesterday's mail for me?" His father politely asked. "Sure thing." He hops up from the couch and went straight out the front door. When he got down to the mail box, rather than just grabbing the mail and immediately heading back inside, he watched the Pokémon that were unloading the moving truck. Most of them were either Machamps or Machokes because they could easily lift any heavy furniture with no help from another Pokémon. He looked around to see if he could find the mother and daughter, but they were no where to be found. "Must be inside." He said to himself. He opened up the mailbox and began looking through the mail to see what there was (not like he cared though).

Meanwhile, inside the neighbors house, the young female Samurott was wandering around upstairs exploring their new home. Her name was Sandy. She's another teen Samurott much like her neighbors Seth and Samuel, that she doesn't know about yet. But that was all about to change. She walked into her new bedroom where all the movers had put her stuff. It was bigger than her old room, and even had a walk in closet. She walked over to the window and sighed. "I miss my old home…" she said in a sad tone. She looked out the window some more and spotted Samuel. She's seen plenty of boys her age before, but something about Samuel made her go crazy. He was tall, in good shape, and his staches were very masculine looking. She just sat there staring at him go through the mail, until her mom walked in, "Hey, Sandy! Like your new room?" She jumped up and quickly turned around with a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Her mother asked. "Umm…nothing. I-it's just h-hot in here." She tried her best to create an alibi. Her mother thought something wasn't right and figured she was hiding something, though she played along anyway. "Well let's open up a window then." She suggested. She went to open the window only to be blocked by her daughter. "Sandy what are you doing?" She asked. "N-Nothing…" she stuttered with sweat running down her forehead. Her mom soon noticed that she looked warm, she she placed her hand on her forehead. "Are you running a fever?" Her mother looked concerned. "N-no mom! R-really! It's just really warm in here!" She said sounding nervous. Her mother had officially enough with this show that she was putting on. "Ok, that's it!" She pushed her out of the way as gently as possible to see what she was hiding. She looked out the window only to see Samuel walking back into the house. "M-mom I can explain!" Sandy said as she was caught. Her mother looked at her with a smile. "You were watching that boy weren't you?" Her mother teased. "M-maybe." Sandy said, trying to her blush. Her mother hugged her daughter because she thought it was cute that she had an interest in a boy her age, but there was one problem. "Honey. I like the fact that you want to be with him. But you know what your father said.". A frown fell onto Sandy's face. "No dating any boys until you're old enough." She recited what her father always tells her. "But why mom? Why?" The Teen Samurott asked. "Your father is just worried for your safety it's common for dads and their little girls. My father was the same exact way." Her mom explained. Sandy sighed and wondered if she would ever get to be with a boy and maybe even start a family with one. She's dreamed about meeting the perfect man and getting married to him at a big beautiful wedding ever since she was a Little Oshawott, but her overprotective father made that all feel like it would forever remain a fantasy. "Now, I'm gonna go down stairs and start unpacking the car. Why don't you start opening up some boxes a begin working on your room?" Her mom said, suggesting that it would make her feel better. Sandy looked up at her so she could reply to her comment. "Ok." She said on a soft voice. Her mother smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as she headed downstairs. Sandy looked out the window one last time and thought about the boy that she just saw. Even if she couldn't date him, she at least hoped that she would get the chance to meet him. She began opening up her boxes that came in from the moving truck and fantasizing about nothing but him.

A few hours later

The movers have finished unloading all of Sandy and her mom's stuff, and they left. So Samuel and his family have decided that it was now a good time to go over and meet them. Samuel was up in his room getting ready. He was still pretty nervous and didn't know what to do, yet he was still willing to go over and try talking to her anyways. Besides, if he never conquers his fear of talking to girls, he may never get a girlfriend. Samuel looked down at himself at what he was wearing, he didn't think what he had on was good enough for a first impression. "I've gotta have something better." He said to himself. He stripped off his current shirt and pants and started looking through his closet to see if he had anything better. He pulled out a pair of dress pants and a button up collar shirt. While he started getting dressed, he thought about the girl and what it would be like talking to her, this lead to him having yet, another erection. "Oh come on!" He said to himself trying to shake it away, and I soon did. He finished dressing himself and then had a bad thought come to his head: what if he becomes erect while talking to her? He didn't know what to do. He didn't wanna embarrass himself while meeting her for the first time. His time was cut short when he heard his dad call him and Seth. "Alright boys, you ready?" He shouted from downstairs. Samuel decided that he would try his best to remain cool and calm. He doesn't wanna ruin any chances that he might have with her.

That family headed out the door and walked across the street to the neighbors. Samuel was carrying the plate of cookies with him, wondering if she would like them. They walked up to the doorstep and saw that the door was wide open. "Hello?" Their mother called out. "Is anyone home?" She called again. After a few seconds of silence they heard Sandy's mom from upstairs. "Who's there?" She asked while walking down the stairs. Their father decided to too the honors of introducing the family. "Hello! We're you're neighbors from across the street! This is my wife, and our two boys, Seth and Samuel. "Hi!" The other three family members greeted her. Sandy's mom was surprised. "Hello! I wasn't expecting a warm welcome like this!" She smiled. "We brought you a gift, too!" Samuel mentioned as he presented the cookies to her. "They look delicious! You can set them in the kitchen." She told the youngest Samurott. Samuel nodded and walked to the kitchen, his older brother and parents stayed and chatted with Sandy's mom. Samuel set the plate on the counter and decided to look around. He saw all the boxes that were brought in from the moving truck that have yet to be unpacked. While he was looking he heard a voice from behind him. "H-hello?" His heart stopped as he already knew who was behind him. He slowly turned to see who it was. It was the same girl that he saw this morning, the one that he fell in love with as soon as he saw her. This was it, the moment he's been anticipating, the moment when he finally tries to talk to a girl without blowing it. Sandy was pretty nervous herself. She's never had much experience with boys, but for some reason she was willing to try with someone like Samuel. "U-u-mm…i-I'm Sandy." She tried her best to introduce herself. Samuel was trying to talk, but he got stage fright. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him. He did his best to fight it, and actually managed to get some words out.

"H-hi. I'm S-Samuel."

Authors notes

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm ending the 3rd chapter here. Though on the side note I actually had a dream where this chapter accidentally got deleted and I had to start all over again. Thankfully it was just a dream and nothing got deleted. Anyways, chapter 4 will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Samuel & Sandy Grow Closer

Chapter 4: Samuel & Sandy Grow Closer to Eachother.

Soon after Samuel introduced himself, he felt a little less nervous around Sandy and started to lighten up a little. "O-Oh, Samuel is cute name." Sandy exclaimed. "I a-actually really like it…" she blushed. Samuels cheeks turned became red as roses, and to make things worse, he felt an erection coming on. "Oh no…NOT NOW!" He panicked to himself in his head. Thankfully, he was on the other side of the counter from Sandy, so she couldn't see it. While this was all happening, Sandy noticed that Samuel was almost, if not just as nervous as her. It very much calmed her down and made her feel a lot more comfortable around him. She actually thought it was kind of cute seeing her crush have a belly for of Butterfrees. She moved in a little closer to him. "So, do you go to school around here?" She asked, but this time, without stuttering. Samuel began backing away as she moved in. " y-y-yeah. I-I go to N-N-New Pokéfield h-high." He successfully answered the question. This actually brought a smile to Sandy's face, since her mom had told her that she would be attending that school. "That's great! I'm going there too! It will be nice knowing someone else that goes there." She smiled. Samuel saw her smile, and boy did it make his heart race. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, it was the kind of smile only an angel would have, and most importantly, it was the kind of smile he's always wanted in a girlfriend. Sandy thought of what to do next. She noticed that her mom and Samuels parents were in the living room, and that gave her an idea. "Hey...I'm unpacking some stuff up in my room. You maybe wanna…come up and help me?" She asked in a slightly shy voice. Samuel didn't know what to say. He's never once been asked to do anything by a girl before. Even though he was already freaking out on the inside, he decided to go ahead and say yes. "I-I would love too…" he calmly said. Sandy gave him a cheerful laugh and walked straight up to him and grabbed his hand. Samuel was shocked at what just happened- a beautiful girl just randomly walked up and grabbed his hand, he was rather flattered.

Sandy headed straight for the stairs while dragging her new friend with her. Both of their parents didn't see them go upstairs at all as they were to busy talking. They walked upstairs and right into Sandy's room. She closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be interrupted. Samuel sat there quiet, but figured it would be best for him to make a comment. "Y-your room Is nice." He said, feeling as if he made a fool out of himself. However, Sandy much appreciated the compliment. "You really think so? I like it too so far but there's a lot of things I wanna do with it. Like maybe paint it a different color, get some curtains, and I would like a vanity for myself in the morning." She went on about her ideas for her new bedroom. Samuel enjoyed listening to her talk. Although he was still shy around her, there was something about Sandy that made him wanna be around her and even just listen to her voice whenever he could. "You know, it's pretty dark in here." She said. Sandy went to flip on the lights only to learn that the lightbulb was dead. "Darn. I'll just go downstairs and see if I can find a new one. I'll be right back!" She said while running off. While left in her room, Samuel took this time to calm himself down. Thought he thought he was doing pretty good so far, he's never gotten this far with any girl before. Sandy soon arrived back into her room with a new lightbulb. "Found one!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. Samuel jumped a bit as he wasn't expecting her to be back that fast. Sandy attempted to reach for the lightbulb, but due to how short she was she couldn't reach to even take out the old bulb. Samuel watched her trying to reach it and decided to help. "Here. L-let me get that for you." He said to her, being able to easily reach it thanks to his height. Sandy was flattered. She already found Samuel physically attractive because of his height, but him using it to assist her without even being asked was a characteristic that she's always wanted in a man. "O-Oh. Thank you." She said with a warm smile while trying to hide her blush. He unscrewed the old one and threw it in a nearby trashcan that Sandy had in her room. "Now, can you please help me put the new one in?" She politely asked. Though Samuel could just put it in himself, he decided to fool around a little. "Why yes, I will…" he said with a smirk. He went over to her and lifted her up. "Aaahhh!" Sandy screamed because she didn't see it coming. "Alright. Change the lightbulb." He laughed. Sandy was confused as to why he chose to lift her, but she laughed it off since she thought it was kinda cute. Without hesitation, she quickly put the lightbulb in its socket. Rather than Samuel setting her down as soon as she was done, he kept holding Sandy up in the air. Sandy sat there resting her arms on his shoulder. They just sat there staring at each other and admiring one another. Sandy already thought he was cute, but she took even more interest into him when they were face-to-face. His staches were very masculine looking and was something that female Samurotts always loved to see on the male Samurotts. She also found it attractive that he was both tall and strong enough to lift her with ease. While they were admiring each other's beauty, Sandy ran one of her hands down his arm and felt his muscles. He wasn't exactly ripped, but it clear to her that he worked out. Samuel noticed this and was confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Sandy giggled and said "Just wanted to feel your muscles, cutie." Samuel blushed. He can't remember the last time he was complimented just for how he was built. "U-um…Thanks! I work out…" He shyly smiles and put her down gently. Sandy hasn't even known him for even half an hour and she was already enjoying his company and the type of person he was, she even found the way she was helping him to be really cute. "Hey, if it's not to much trouble. Do you wanna I pack some boxes with me?" She offered. This time when he answered, Samuel didn't feel nervous at all. He was now a lot more comfortable around her and wasn't afraid to answer at all. "It would be my honor!" He exclaimed. And with that, they began unboxing the rest of Sandy's belongings. They talked for hours, enjoying each other's company.

This went on until it was late in the evening, around 5:00 PM. Seth came upstairs looking for his younger brother. He later saw him in Sandy's room talking to her and helping her with any of her stuff. "Hey Samuel!" He called out. "It's time to go." Samuel looked up and saw his brother in the doorway waiting for him. "Seth! I want you to meet Sandy!" He jumped up and brought Sandy over to him. "Oh. I didn't know Samuel had a brother. I'm Sandy. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled. "I'm Seth. I see you've already met my brother." He pointed out. "Hehe, yeah. He was really helpful today by helping me unpack all these boxes." Samuel blushed hoping neither of them would notice. "Well, I hope to see you again soon, Sandy." He stuck his hand out so he could shake her hand goodbye. But rather than shaking his hand, Sandy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug instead. Samuel was shocked since he didn't see it coming, but he didn't mind. In fact, he gently hugged her back. After that the two brothers walked downstairs. "I think she likes you." Seth teased. "Shut up." He replied. After they went home, Sandy watched them walk across the street and back into their house. She sat there dreaming about Samuel and how much she missed him already. "The perfect man for me…And he's right across the street…" she had never felt this way adout a boy before, or anyone she had ever met for that matter.

"Sandy! Can you come down stairs?" Her mother called for her. "Sure mom!" She said on her way down. She came downstairs and saw her mom unpacking some more boxes in the living room. "Hey baby! I just wanted to see you because I haven't seen you since this morning. Did you like our new neighbors?" Sandy didn't know how to respond since she thought her mom would be mad at her for talking to Samuel. "U-um…I like them! They were really nice." Sandy got nervous. Her mother became suspicious. "You know, I didn't see their younger son until they began to leave. Was he with you, sweetie?" She questioned her daughter. "Uhh…maybe." She got scared. Her mother stopped what she was doing and turned towards Sandy. "What were you two doing?" Her mom became worried? "Nothing! He just helped me unpacked some boxes. Well, t-that and we talked to each other…a lot." She explained. Her mother was relieved. "Ok, baby. But I wish you would've told me before this before you ran off with a boy that you've just met." She mother told her daughter. "He didn't do anything to me, mom. He was the nicest boy I've ever met and I had a lot of fun with him. I actually really like him…" sandy said. This made her mother have a series of different emotions. She was really happy that her little girl was in love with someone, but she was also scared and worried about what her father might think about their daughter wanting a relationship with a boy that lives next door. "I'm glad you like him, honey. But I don't think you can have that kind of relationship with him. You know your fathers policy on dating." Her mom said. Sandy was sad because she just remembered that her father would never allow for this to happen, but then she thought of something. "Well, what about as a friend?" She asked nervously. Her mom already knew the answer to that question, though she didn't wanna say it since it would break Sandy's heart. "Sandy, baby…I'm afraid you already know the answer to that question." As soon as she said that, Sandy's heart dropped. She almost looked like she was ready to cry, but she sadly had to accept it. "O-Ok…*sniff* mom." Her mom came over to try and cheer her teenage girl up with a warm reassuring hug. "I'm sorry, baby. You'll be able to date one day." She tried to explain to her daughter. "I know…" sandy said with a sad voice. With that discussion wrapped up, it was time for both of them to have dinner. "Now, lets have dinner. Are you hungry?" Her mom asked. "A little…" Sandy replied. The two of them had dinner together while also spending some mother daughter time With each other, until it was time for bed.

It was late and Sandy was up in her new room trying to fall asleep. She didn't have much of a bed since she only had a mattress, but it was good enough. She tried to fall and take her mind off of the conversation she had with her mom, but she just couldn't stop thinking of Samuel. She laid their thinking about him and how much she loved him. He was nice, handsome, tall, strong, and helpful. What more could she ask for in a man? Eventually, laying there and thinking about her crush so much caused her to finally drift off to sleep, and into a dream.

Sandy's Dream:

Sandy found herself at some sort of party. Everyone was neatly dressed, almost as if it was a royal ball of some sort. She's was in a gorgeous white gown and looked like a princess. She was sitting on a throne watching everyone else enjoy themselves and socialize. She didn't know what to do, she was too shy to gather the courage to go and talk to anyone so she just stayed where she was. Suddenly, someone began walking up to her. She couldn't make out who it was at first, but as soon as he got closer she knew exactly who it was. It was Samuel, and he too was dressed for this party. He was dressed almost like a prince, which Sandy found rather dashing. He walked up to her, and bowed. Sandy blushed at the way she was being treated. Samuel reaches out his hand to her and said "May I have this dance, your majesty?" Sandy's cheeks were bright red from how hard she was blushing and she smiled at his request "w-why y-y-yes. I would love to…" she said as she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor together. There was nobody else on the dance floor, so they had it all to themselves. A special song started playing just for them. Sandy started getting stage fright and thought she wouldn't be able to go along with this, but then she looked in front of her. She saw Samuel holding her in a proper dance position, "There's no need to worry. I'm here for you." He said in a reassuring voice. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, she was no longer afraid to dance. She felt safe and comfortable around him and loved him even more than she already did. They began dancing as they stared into each other's eyes. They admired each other and how much they loved one another. They danced until the song was getting ready to come to an end. When it did, they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. They knew what was coming next…

Samuel closed his eyes and moved in getting ready to kiss her. Sandy smiled and got ready to give him a nice big kiss. They got closer, and closer, until Sandy heard a loud beeping noise. "Huh?" She was confused.

End of Sandy's Dream:

Sandy woke up and saw that her alarm clock had gone off. "UGGHH!" She screamed out of pure anger. Her mom had set up her alarm clock to make sure that it was set and ready for when she started school. Sandy let out a sigh. "Oh well…it was fun while it lasted." She got out of bed and looked over at Samuel's house while thinking about the dream she just had about him and her. "Someday Samuel…someday…"

Authors notes:

That's it for chapter 4! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I got to focus more on Sandy and her relationship with Samuel so far too. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! So you in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Sandy's Father and Sister

Chapter 5: The Rest of Sandy's Family Arrives.

Sandy's mom barged into her room without her permission to make sure she was up and ready. "Mom!" Sandy shouted as she was startled by her mothers entrance. "Nice to to see that you're up early. It's Sunday, and that means Church!" Her mom had a smile on her face. "But mom, we just got here. Why are we going when we won't even know any of the people there?" Sandy protested. "Well, honey that's why we're going. It'll be nice for us to socialize with others and maybe you'll even make some new friends there. Besides, you always loved going to church and always have a good time. I even got you a new dress." She said while pulling a dress out from behind her back to surprise Sandy. It was white Summer dress with pink lining. Despite Sandy not being on board with the idea of going to Church, she really liked the dress and she didn't wanna hurt her moms feelings by not going. "Alright, I'll go. Thank you for the new dress. I really like it." Following up with Sandy giving her mom a big hug. "That's great, Sweetie! Now I'll give you some privacy while you get dressed. Don't be too long, we wouldn't wanna be late!" She exited the room. Without hesitation, Sandy immediately began getting ready to go. She went straight to the bathroom to do her hair. She took off her head piece a revealed the rest of her long, white, silky hair. Most female Samurotts always have some of their hair out from under their head piece since they found it a lot more stylish as opposed to keeping it tucked underneath like most of the males do. Sandy didn't have time for a shower as much as she wanted one, so she quickly rinsed Her her and blow dried it. She brushed it and made sure it was nice and straight. Her mother has always attempted to get her to try other hairstyles but Sandy enjoyed her hair being straight since she felt like it suited her best. Once she was done she placed her head piece back on and went back to her room to finish getting ready.

Before she did anything else, she looked through her blinds to see if Samuel and his family were up to anything. She didn't know which room was his- let alone if he even had a window in the front of the house. She kept looking until she saw him. He was still in his pajamas and looked like he was getting ready to start his day. Sandy hoped that he was going to church to so she would get the chance to see him again. Nothing would make her happier. Suddenly, she saw Samuel pull out some clothes and set them down on his bed, they looked like the kind of clothes someone would wear to church, so he had to be going. Sandy also realized that he was getting ready to take his clothes off, AND SHE WAS STILL WATCHING. As much as she wanted to see her crush without any clothes, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for spying on him like this. She quickly closed her blinds and went back to getting dressed. Samuel got the feeling that somebody was watching him and looked over at Sandy's house. He didn't see anybody, and her blinds were shut. He pulled his curtains in front of his window just in case he was. "I wonder if I'll see Sandy today." The thought of her made him smile, and caused him to become erect. Samuel looked down at his private area to see his penis as hard as can be just from thinking about Sandy. "Not this again!" As he tried to lose it fast before it was time for him to leave. Once that was over, he was dressed and ready to go. He went downstairs and saw that apart from himself, his older brother, Seth was the only other one ready. "Have want dreams about Sandy last night?" Which followed up with a chuckle. "No I didn't!" Samuel shouted in his defense. "Woah, chill out." Seth quickly stopped his brother from losing his temper. "I'm actually happy that you finally managed to gather enough courage to talk to a girl. I just wanted to know if you needed any advice from your older bro." Seth boasted, since he had a history of picking up girls. Samuel didn't wanna hurt Seth's feelings by addressing the fact the he's also gone through a series a break ups with multiple girls, so he he thought it would be best for him to decline his offer the nicest way he could. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd much rather try and get a date with her myself.

Seth was slightly disappointed that his little brother didn't want his help. "Suit yourself." He simply put it. Just then, their parents finally come down and ready to leave. "Alright boys, lets go!" Their father said as they exited through the front door and straight into the car. Sandy was sitting on her front porch in her new dress waiting for her mother to come down so the two of them could go. She saw Samuel and his family pull out of the drive way and realized where they were going. Samuel looked out the window and saw her sitting. The two of them blushed as soon as they made eye contact, but still waved back to each other and gave a smile. They left for church and now Sandy couldn't wait to go. Her mom finally came outside and ready. "Okay Sandy, lets go!" She pulled out the keys and unlocked the car. "That's great! Because I can't wait to go!" She hoped in the front passenger seat eager to leave. Her mother got suspicious as to what was happening because about half an hour ago Sandy didn't really wanna go to their new church. "That's strange. I though you didn't wanna go?" She said was a confused look on her face. "Oh…um. I thought about what you said- you're right. We really should go. It'll be nice for us to spend Sunday together!" She tried to cover up the true reason for wanting to go. Sandy's mother was confused until she looked over at their neighbors drive way and saw that their car wasn't there. She immediately stopped the car and looked her daughter straight into the eye. "Do you wanna go because that boy you like will be there?" She gave a stern look. " Um…well…" She was then cut off. "I knew it! Sandy, we just had this conversation last night. You can't have a relationship with him." She mentioned again. "But mom, I really like him! I've never had these kind of feelings for anybody. Please let me at least hang out with him at church. Besides, you said you wanted me to socialize with other people, and I socialized with him all day yesterday." Sandy's mom sat there and thought to herself for a second. Samuel did seem like a really nice boy that would never harm Sandy, and the two of them really seemed to get along with each other. "Well…Ok. You can spend time with him while we're at church. But I don't know how your father will react when he finds out about him." Sandy's heart dropped. She completely forgot that her father would be arriving later today with the rest of their belongings. She didn't know how she would be able to hold a relationship with Samuel with him around. And with that out of the way, the two of them finally took off and went to church.

When they arrived, they saw that quite a few people came here on Sunday. Sandy saw the car that Samuel and his family drove in and it excited her knowing that he was here. They went inside and saw that it hasn't started yet so they still had time to find their seats. When they found a place to sit, it was right behind Samuel and his family. Samuel saw them and smiled knowing that his crush was here and sitting close to him. When Sandy and her mom sat down, Sandy greeted him by giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Samuel blushed and gently grabbed her hand to greet her back. She smiled while hiding her blush. The priest then arrived into the room to give his sermon. He was a Lucario, and was well in his fifties. "Good morning, everyone!" He started off with and they all greeted him back. "It's nice to see everyone is here. Including some new faces." Sandy and her mom figured that he was talking about them. The sermon lasted for an hour or so, and after that all the families would talk, hangout, or talk to the priest if they have a problem. Sandy walked around and saw Samuel leaning up the wall with a Vaporeon. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be with him, she wanted to be alone and spend as much time with him as she could. But who knows, maybe she would make friends with his friend, or at least get to know him. She shyly walked over to him and his friend and greeted him. "Hi Samuel…" a shy but cute voice caught Samuels ear as he turned and saw Sandy. "Hi, Sandy!" He hugged her. Sandy was shocked, even though she hugged him goodbye yesterday she didn't think he'd feel this close to her already. She didn't really mind though, she liked the fact that he was feeling more and more comfortable around her.

Samuel almost forgot that his friend was standing there awkwardly watching the whole thing go on. "Oh! Sandy, I'd like for you to meet my best friend, Trent." He introduced the two. "Hi Trent." She reaches out to shake his hand. Trent shakes hands with her and then had a question on his mind. "Nice to meet you, Sandy. Are…you and Samuel dating?" Samuel and Sandy's cheeks both turned bright red as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "NO!" They both responded because of how embarrassed they were. "I-I just like Samuel…a lot…" She attempted to hide how shy she was. This caught Trents attention, he already knew that she secretly Liked his best friend. "You wanna be alone with her for awhile?" He whispered into Samuels ear. Samuel nodded at his question and Trent walked off so the two of them could be alone. With that out of the way, Samuel looked over at Sandy, who looked like she was close to crying. He stuck his hand out, she looked up at him and he said "You, um…wanna go for a walk or something?" A smile was brought to her face at the sight of seeing the boy she loved trying to cheer her up the best he could. She took his hand, looked him into the eyes, and said "I would love too."

Samuel walked her out the front doors of the church, which made Sandy daydream about them getting married. They went outside where they could be alone without anyone to bother them. They talked, laughed, and overall had a good time being in each other's presence. While this was all going on, Sandy's mom was watching them from a a distance and saw them having a good time. "They really do like each other, don't they?" She said to herself. It actually warmed her heart to see her little girl growing up into a woman, it made change her thoughts about Samuel. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Sandy to have a relationship with him. He seemed like a nice young man, and his parents weren't bad either.

It was time to leave, and all the families started getting in their cars and going home. "Oh. It's time to go already?" Sandy was surprised. "Time flies, time flies." Samuel commented. The two of them got up from where they were sitting and looked at each other. "I hope to see you at school tomorrow." Sandy had almost forgot. Tomorrow was her first day of school and she was barely even ready. "I almost forgot about school…but I'm sure I'll still see you." They both laughed. "Can I…walk you back?" Samuel offered. Sandy thought about it for a moment, her mom probably wouldn't be happy about it, but she didn't wanna hurt his feelings and say no. "Sure! Why not?" She said in excitement. Samuel took her by the hand and walked with her back to where her mom parked. Her mom was there waiting for her in the car. "Thank you for fetching her for me, Samuel." She cracked a joke. Sandy was slightly embarrassed, but she didn't mind too much. She turned towards Samuel and gave him a hug. "Goodbye." She said to him and hopped in the car. "See you tomorrow!" He said back. He watched them pull out a drive away. "So, did you have fun with your new girlfriend, honey?" A female voice said from behind him. He turned to see his mother standing behind him with a warm smile on her face. She's not my girlfriend, mom." He replied with an irritated voice. "No, but you want her to be. Don't you?" She smirked. "Yes…I really do." He sighed. His mom gave him a hug. "If you try hard enough, she will be one day." Samuel smiled at her and the two of them got ready to go home.

Sandy and her mom were riding home, and her mother wanted to have a conversation with her. "Sandy, I saw you hanging out with Samuel today." Sandy became nervous as to what she might say next. "Yeah…w-what about it?" Her mom noticed that she seemed a bit scared that she might not want her to see him at all anymore. "Oh nothing, just that I might have changed my mind about him." Sandy couldn't be happier as to what she just heard. "Really!?" She squealed. "Mm hmm. He actually looks like a very nice boy that would never hurt you in any way. I might even try to change your fathers mind too." Sandy sat there quiet for awhile until she bursted with joy. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU MOM! THANK YOU!" She reaches over to hug her. Her mother was happy to see her this happy, but she knew changing her husbands mind wouldn't be easy. After that conversation and drive was over, the two of them finally got home and saw another car in the drive way. "They're here!" Her mother pointed out in excitement. Sandy was excited to see that her family was her, but was scared what her dad might say when they bring up Samuel. The two of them got out of the car and went inside. "Honey! Are you here?" She called out. "I'll be down in a minute!" A voice called back.

A few minutes passed and then Sandy's father finally came down. He was very tall, about 7.1 feet tall to be exact, and very muscular, almost as if he was a bodybuilder. "Hey baby!" His wife greeted him. Her husband lifted her up into his arms and kissed her. "How have things been here so far?" He asked as he set his wife down. "Pretty good. The house is even nicer in person." Sandy ran up to her father and gave him a great big hug. "Hey daddy!" Her father smiled at the sight of his daughter. "How's my big girl doing? Enjoying the new house?" He questioned. "It's…different. I like our old home better." Sandy said. "Well don't worry. You'll get used to this house soon enough." He said giving her a pat on the back. "Oh sweetie, I've have some ideas that I wanna share with you." His wife said to him. The two of them sat and talked for awhile and Sandy decided to go upstairs and change into something else besides her new dress. Meanwhile, over at Samuels house, he was thinking about what his mom told him earlier. "Should I really go over and ask her out and tell her how I feel?" He sat and thought about it until he came to a conclusion. He got up and went straight out the front door and across the street. He rang the door bell and waited until Sandy or her mom answered. Samuel stood there as nervous as he could be and yet he was still willing to go through with this. After all, he may never get another chance. Just then, the door opened and standing there was a female Samurott that looked like Samuels age.

Without hesitation, Samuel took a deep breath a began "Hey Sandy…I came over because I wanted to ask you something. I-if" he stuttered "I w-were to…theoretically, ask you out…what would you say?" He waited for a response from her. The female Samurott stood there in confusion until she finally answered "I think I would say 'I'm not Sandy.'" She said with a slight giggle. Samuel was confused at first. "W-wait? You're not Sandy?" The female laughed again. "No. I'm her twin sister, Samantha. Sam for short." Samuel was embarrassed beyond belief, but upon further inspection, Samuel has noticed that she did look a little different from Sandy, and even had a slightly different voice too. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-it's just, you two look so alike." Samantha chuckled at his comment. "Well duh, we're twins. But regardless, we tend to hear that a lot." The conversation came to an end when her father came to the front door. "Samantha? Who are you talking t-" his sentence was cut short once he caught sight of Samuel. He looked down with him with an angry look which intimidated Samuel to the point where he thought about walking away before things got ugly. "Samantha, go inside. I'd like to have word with our visitor." She obeyed her father and went in and prayed that he wouldn't hurt him. The girls father walked over to him while continuing to look down upon his shaky body. "Umm…hi. I'm Samuel…Y-you must be Sandy's father." The girls father only got angrier with that comment. "I-is she home…?" Their father finally spoke to him after finally holding back all his anger. "Oh, she's home alright. But you won't be seeing her anytime soon!" He snapped at Samuel. "B-b-But why? I don't understand?" The girls father felt like crushing Samuel straight into the ground, but continued to hold back his rage. "Because I don't want either of my girls dating! Especially losers like you! NOW GET LOST!" He yelled. Though Samuel felt like running, he wanted to try one more time before he left. "But s-sir, I'm-" their father had just about had it. "NOW!" He yelled right in his face. Samuel immediately took off and didn't look back at all. He ran inside and locked the door behind him. He sat down in front of the door not knowing what to do. "Now how am I gonna get a date with her?!"

Authors notes:

Sorry about the long wait on this one. I wanted this chapter to be longer so I had to think of a few ideas before I could continue. So yeah, Sandy has a twin sister named Samantha (I might start calling her Sam more often) and you'll see more of her in later chapters and I'll also discuss the differences. Eternal her and Sandy. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Rough Times

Chapter 6: Rough Times

Sandy's father slowly calmed himself down after he had lost his temper before going back inside. He headed back in and closed the door behind him only to be immediately confronted by his wife. "What were you yelling about?" She looked concern. "Some boy came over looking for Sandy, so I told him to hit the road." Sandy's mother already knew whom he was talking about. "Honey, Samuel would never hurt her. I met him and his family the day we arrived and they are very nice people." Her husband became irritated. "You know my views on either of them dating let alone having any male friends. Sandy is not allowed to date him or see him either." He stated.

While this was all going on Sandy was at the top of the stairs listening in on their conversation. Tears started rolling down her face when she heard that she wasn't allowed to see Samuel anymore. She knew her father would do this. It was all too good to be true. Sandy ran straight to her room crying and locked the door behind her. She fell flat on her bed a buried her face in her pillow as she cried.

A few hours have passed and their mother had just finished preparing the dinner table. Samantha walked in without her sister and her mom got worried. "Samantha, where's Sandy? I haven't seen her since this morning." Samantha knew that Sandy was locked away in their room and wasn't in the best mood either, but it was probably best that she told her mom what was going on. "She's locked herself in our room. She's pretty upset right now." Their mother knew why she was. She probably heard their father talking about Samuel and the way he treated him. She went straight upstairs to go and see her.

When she got upstairs, she went and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, are you ok?" There was no response. She put her ear up to the door and heard soft crying. "Baby, I know you're pretty upset after what happened, but I assure you that everything will be ok. At the end of every storm is a rainbow. So can you please open the door and talk to me?" There was no response for awhile until she heard the door unlock and slowly open up. Sandy came out looking like a mess. Her hair was messy, her eyes were worn out from crying and she still had tears rolling down her face, and her nose looked like it had been blown 500 times. Her mother looked in her room and saw used tissues all over her bed and the floor from his much she had been crying. She pulled Sandy in for a hug and let her gently cry on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, baby. I'm here for you. Do you wanna talk to me about it?" Sandy just responded with a nod saying that she didn't. "Ok baby, I'm going to bring some dinner. I don't want you going to sleep hungry. Especially since you have school tomorrow." She went back downstairs to get a plate of food for Sandy. Sandy slowly started cheering up when she mentioned school. Her and Samuel both go to the same one, meaning that she'll still be able to see him, and even apologize to him after the way her father had treated him. Her mom was right, at the end of every storm, there really is a rainbow.

Sandy's mom came to the kitchen and began fixing a plate for Sandy. They mostly ate fish and other types of seafood since they were water types. Just then, her husband walked in from the back porch. "Dinner looks tonight, baby!" followed with a kiss on the cheek. He later noticed that Sandy was absent And no where to be seen. "Hey, where's Sandy?" His wife didn't want to start anything, but she decided to be honest with him. "She's not in a good mood after what happened today. So I'm taking her dinner up to her tonight. She said as she went upstairs. Her husband was confused. Sandy had never been this attached to a boy before or upset whenever he told them they couldn't be around her or date her. Did Samuel mean that much to her?

Sandy's mom soon arrived back upstairs with some dinner for her. She opened the door and saw that all the tissues were picked up, and Sandy already in her pajamas. She brushing her hair after how messy it had gotten after her break down. "Well, you seem a little happier than you did just a few minutes ago." Her mother said. "Yeah, just a little though. But I know everything will be ok. Besides, things won't ever get better if I just sit around and cry about them." Her mother was happy to see her cheer up. She handed her the plate that she had brought up for her. "Fried salmon? Thanks mom!" She said following with a kiss on the cheek. Her mother left her room and went downstairs to the rest of the family. After dinner was over, Sandy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. She went to her room and opened the door and saw Samantha in her own bed. "Hey sis." She greeted Sandy. Though most siblings loathed the idea of sharing a bedroom, Sandy and Samantha had no problem with it. Sandy climbed into her own bed and turned out the lights. "Are you still upset after what happened today?" Samantha asked. "A little. But he's goes to the same school that we do, so I'm gonna apologize to him after what happened." Sandy and Samantha always talked to each other before they went to bed. Some of their favorite topics included: clothes, makeup, jewelry, friends, and their personal favorite: boys!

"So what was his name, Samuel? Would you mind telling me about him?" Samantha was curious. "He lives across the street from us. He's the nicest, sweetest, most handsome boy I've ever met. He even lifted me up so I could change a lightbulb in this room." Samantha started getting jealous. Like Sandy, she was also a victim of her fathers policy and wasn't allowed to date either. Hearing about Sandy and her getting to spend time with a male Samurott her age made her envy her sister. "Lucky. You know, I actually answered the door when he came over, and he said he wanted to ask you out." Samantha informed her sister. Sandy blushed. "D-did he really say that?!" Samantha smiled, but was still a bit jealous. "Yup. I think he really likes y- No. I think he LOVES you." Sandy was so happy knowing that her crush felt the same way about her that she almost squealed from excitement but ended up covering her mouth because her parents were asleep down the hall. "Did he say anything else?" Sandy questioned. "Well, he thought I was you." The two of them laughed together. Being twins, it was common for them to be mistaken for each other. "You stay away from my man!" Sandy joked. "Don't worry sis, you saw him first. I'm not a boyfriend stealer."

After that Sandy went quiet and thought to herself about something that made her a little upset. "Something wrong. Sand?" Samantha asked. "What if he won't want to date me after what happened today?" Though Samantha still envied her sister, she hated to see her this sad. "Of course he will! Some boys will do anything to be with the girl they love. And seeing how nice he was and the way she treated you, there's no doubt that he stills wants to date you." Samantha tried her best to cheer her sister up. Sandy was feeling much better after what her sister said. "Thanks Samantha, you're a great sister!" She smiled. "Anytime, now lets get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." With that being said they ended the conversation and fell asleep.

The next morning

Samuel had just woken up after his stressful day yesterday. He got up and started getting dressed and ready for school, hoping to see Sandy there. After he got done, he exited his room and bumped into his mom. "Good morning, baby!" Followed with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, mom." His mother could tell something was wrong just from hearing the tone of his voice. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange since we got home yesterday." Samuel started panicking knowing that she would find out that Sandy's father nearly killed him yesterday. "I-I'm fine, really." He tried to act natural. "You don't sound 'fine'" she started getting even more suspicious.

Samuel eventually gave in and told her the truth. "Alright. So yesterday, after we got back from church, I went over to ask Sandy out." Samuels mother was pleased with what she was hearing so far. She loved the fact that her son wanted to start a relationship with a girl his age. "But it turned out that her father arrived at their house while they were gone and, h-he yelled at me telling me that I couldn't date Sandy or see her at all." His mother was shocked with what she just heard. Sandy and her mother seemed like really nice people, the fact that the father would lash out at her son like that concerned her greatly. "He didn't hurt you did he!?" She asked. "No. But he was twice my size and had a really bad tempter."

Samuels mother didn't know what to do. Her and his father might have to address this to Sandy's parents. She didn't want Samuel or Seth getting hurt. "Your father and I might have to talk with Sandy's parents, but in the meantime, don't go over there. Ok?" Samuel hopes that he didn't start something that would cause Sandy's family to move. "S-sure mom." She pulled him in for a hug and they sat there and hugged for awhile. Seth came out of his room and Samuel and their mom broke the hug and looked at him. He was dressed and ready for school. "Whenever you're ready, bro." Their mother gave them both a kiss. "Goodbye boys, have a lovely done!" They both said goodbye to her and left for school.

Meanwhile, across the street, Sandy and Samantha were outside waiting for their mom to take them to school. They saw Seth and Samuel pulling out of the garage and leaving. "Is that him?" Samantha asked. "Yes it is…" she began daydreaming about her and Samuel one day being together and getting married so they could start a family to call their own. "Yeah, he's cute I guess. But who was the other guy with him?" Samantha asked another question. "Oh, that's his older brother, Seth." Samantha laughed. "Good, there's one for both of us." The twins laughed. Sandy actually never thought about it. She didn't know if Seth was single or not, maybe he might be the right guy for his sister.

Finally after what seemed like forever there mom finally came out. "Sorry for the wait girls, I was doing my hair. Now let's get going before we're late." They all got in her car and left for school as well.

Meanwhile, Samuel and Seth were being quiet in the car until Seth broke the silence with a question. "So, Sandy's dad yelled at you." He asked. "How do you know that?" Samuel questioned. "I heard you tell mom. You guys were right outside my door for crying out loud." Seth admitted. Samuel face palmed. "Oh…right. Yes he did, and I thought he was gonna kill me too." Seth felt bad for his brother. He had dated girls that had fathers who often gave them a hard time when it came to dating but it was because they thought he wasn't good enough for their daughters. Despite that, he was never yelled at by any of them or threatened like Samuel was, they just didn't like him and had no problem with expressing it towards him. "Look man, maybe when you two are older and she moves out of her parents home, you two can finally be together." He tried to make it up to Samuel. "Yeah…If she even still wants to be with me after all that." He sighed. "What are you talking about? Of course she does!"

Samuel's ears perked up when he heard Seth say that. "How do you know she does?" Though Seth may not look like the sharpest knife in the drawer, he was quite observant when it came to people and their behaviors towards each other. "Well for starters, since her father won't let her be around any boys her age or even talk to them, it's pretty obvious that she desires attention from a male in her age group. Not only have you given her plenty of that, it you've also shown her that you're kind, helpful, loving, strong, and I'm pretty sure she finds you to be a pretty handsome dude. You've overall proved to her that you're a good man, and I'm positive that she would gladly go out with you." Samuel soon found a smile on his face after he realized that Seth had a pretty good point. He showed Sandy that he is capable of being a good boyfriend, and if he see's her today he might even have the chance to talk to her without her father around. "Thanks bro, that helps me a lot. I'm going to ask her out if I see her around today." Seth laughed. "Good. Now I can finally give you advice on how to talk to a girl." Samuel rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever gonna happen. Besides, I did it just fine without you anyway." The two of them laughed together until they finally arrived at school.

Seth parked the car and the two brothers got out and headed the school building. As soon as they entered the school. Sandy arrived with her mom and sister. They were a little nervous since this was their first day at their new school, "Have a good day, girls!" There mother said. "We will!" Sandy replied. "Or at least try to." Samantha joked. They got out and there mom drove off. They stood their and looked at their new school together. "You ready, sis?" Samantha asked. "As I'll ever be." Sandy responded. They walked inside together with their heads held high.

When they got inside, they saw the halls filled with Pokémon their own ages. There were various different types of other Pokémon which was nice since their old school wasn't as big or had as many students. "So, do you see your boyfriend anywhere?" Samantha teased. "Very funny…But no, I don't." She started getting worried. Samantha didn't want her sister to give up hope already. "Don't worry. He's probably just running a little late." Just after she said that, the bell rang, meaning that class was about to begin.

All the kids started heading to class. The hallways were crowded with kids and it was hard to see, but Sandy managed to see Samuel walking down the hall with his brother, Seth. "I see him!" She exclaimed. "He'll have to wait!" Samantha grabbed her hand. "Let's get going or else we'll be late!" The twins headed to their first class of the day, English.

They entered the room and saw some other Pokémon sitting down at their desks. They received a variety of reactions from all of them. They were all confused as to why they looked the same, but apart from that the boys were happy to see more girls in the class because they thought they might have a chance with one of them and some of the girls were happy because they thought they might be able to make friends with them. Some of the other girls however, looked disgusted or just didn't care. They were the popular girls at this school, they saw new female students as nothing more than pathetic competition.

Sandy and Samantha sat down at their desks as they waited for the teacher to arrive. The teacher was running late. So during this time the students talked and gossiped with each other. Sandy leaned over to talk to her sister. "So what do you think of this place so far?" She asked. Samantha leaned over to her so she could answer her question. "I think we're in for one hell of a school year…" Sandy didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She just brushed it off. Right now her mind was set on Samuel, her crush, and hopefully future boyfriend. She wanted nothing more than to see him today and to get the chance to talk to him and apologize. She sat at her desk and daydreamed about him. Wondering if he was doing the same…

Authors note:

First off, I'd like to thank you all for your patience on this chapter. I know it's been delayed and it feels like it's been forever since I updated. I've had to do this chapter 3 times because the first one got deleted by accident and the second one didn't upload properly and I didn't have a backup (I learned my lesson after that though.)

But enough of that, let's talk about the story: I'm actually happy with how this story has turned out so far and hope that it gets better as it goes on. I also wanna make Seth and Samantha have bigger roles in this story. Mostly Seth since I feel like I treat him like more of a background character rather than a supporting one. I've also decided that I'm not gonna call Samantha "Sam," because I just don't like it and it doesn't sound right to me. Anyways, I'll see you all in chapter 7. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Samuel and Sandy's First Kiss

Chapter 7: Samuel and Sandy's First Kiss.

It had been a long day of school, but it was finally over. All the kids headed out the door and we're either on their way home or to go somewhere to hang out with their friends. Sandy and Samantha walked out and didn't see Samuel anywhere.

"Where is he?" Sandy started getting anxious. "You don't think he's trying to avoid me, do you?" She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Not at all. Why didn't you just go over and talk to him during lunch?" Samantha asked.

"Well, he was with his friends and I didn't want to interrupt them." Sandy replied.

Samantha looked at her watch. "We've still got awhile before mom shows up, maybe he's still here. Let's just wait for him and his brother and then you two can talk."

"I hope he is…" Sandy worried.

Samuel and Seth were still in the library grabbing a few books before they headed home. School was getting ready to close for the day so they didn't have much time. As soon as they started heading out the door Samuel remembered something.

"Dammit, I forgot my history book."

"Well you better hurry up and go get it, we're gonna be late." Seth got pushy.

Samuel ran back to the library while Seth went outside to wait for him. He walked outside and saw that most of the kids had already left and there really weren't many Pokémon around. He walked over to their car and got spotted by the twins.

"Hey, there he is!" Samantha pointed out.

"No, that's his brother Seth. But if he's here, then that means Samuel is too!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go see him and ask where Samuel is, sis!" Samantha said as they ran over to him.

Seth was just getting ready to unlock the car and get in until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw two Sandy's.

"S-sandy?! Why are there two of you?"

The girls had a good laugh. They had forgotten that Samantha and Seth haven't met until now.

"Don't worry, there's only one of me. This is my twin sister, Samantha!"

Seth stood their confused for awhile. He had never seen twins before in his whole life.

"You have a twin? That's, actually pretty cool. Nice to meet you Samantha!" He shook hands with her.

Samantha blushed a little. She didn't really know what to say to Seth since she had never really met a boy like him before.

"Nice to meet you too. Say, is Samuel around? Sandy needs to talk to him."

"Oh, he ran back to the library to get his history book. I don't know what's taking him so long though."

"I'm going to look for him! We don't have much time left!" Sandy ran off to try and find him before their mom arrived.

Samuel was walking down the hallway after getting back from the library. He turned the corner only for Sandy to crash into him while she was running to come find him. Samuel was ok, but Sandy was on the floor.

"Sandy!? I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Really, I am." Samuel reaches out to her to help her up. She grabbed his hand as she tried to hide her blush. She thought it was pretty attractive for someone like him to help her up.

"What were you running for, was somebody chasing you?"

"No. I-I actually came looking for you…I wanted to apologize for the way my dad treated you yesterday."

"Oh, it's ok. He didn't hurt me or anything. He said he didn't want me to be around you at all."

"Ugh! He's always been overprotective of both me and Samantha. Neither one of us are allowed to be around any boys our age."

"So does that mean I'm not allowed to…"

Sandy looked up him. She knew what he was getting ready to say.

"Allowed to what, Samuel?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I…wanted to see if you…wanted to go on a date with me?"

Sandy smiled and held in her Joy the best she could.

"I would be happy to! But I'm afraid my dad might find out…"

"No he won't! Really, not if we're careful."

Sandy thought about it for awhile. She didn't want to say no to him because she really liked him and knew he felt the same way about her that she felt for him. But if her dad found out she would kill him.

"We'll see. I really want to but after the way my dad yelled at for just wanting to talk to me I'm afraid of what he might do if he catches us dating."

Samuel felt heartbroken from what he just heard.

"Well…ok. But you'll still got out with me when you're ready, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't consider anyone else! You're the only one I wanna be with!"

Even though Samuel was disappointed about not being able to date her, he was glad that she still wanted to be with him and that she still loved him the same way he loved her. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car horn beeping outside. It was more than likely Sandy's mom calling for her.

"I've gotta go! I'm happy I got to see you again though."

They both hugged each other. Samuel leaned into her ear and whispered "I'll miss you..." Sandy blushed as she ran off. Samuel later walked out of the school to see Seth waiting for him. Sandy and her sister had already left.

"So how did it go, did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, but she worries about her father catching us and him killing me. But she stills wants to be with me."

"I knew she did! I mean- Sorry to hear about that bro. Her sister was pretty cool though."

"You met Samantha?"

"Yeah. I didn't know Sandy had a twin. I actually kinda like her."

They finally cut the chitchat and got in the car so they could go home.

Later that night.

Sandy was in the bathroom drying her hair after she got out of the shower. She looked in the mirror, and thought she saw something on her face. She ran her hand across her face and felt stubble, which could only mean one thing. Her whiskers were coming in. Female Samurott's only got a few whiskers, and they never really got that big. The males however, grew a lot.

"Mom!" She called for her in excitement. Her mother came running.

"What is it sweetie?"

"My whiskers are finally coming in! Look!"

Her mom got a closer look at her face and saw that her whiskers were indeed on their way.

"That's great, sweetie!" She gave her a hug. "It means my little girl is become a young lady!"

"I'm glad I finally got mine. I thought they would never come in."

"Im glad you're happy. I know you were a little jealous at first since your sister got hers first, but I knew that 2 minute difference between you two wouldn't have been that effective."

"Yeah.." She let out a slight chuckle. She sat there and wondered about something for a minute. "Do you think people will like them?"

"I'm sure they will. They'll look great on you once they finish growing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now get to bed, it's getting late!"

"Alright. Goodnight mom!" She gave her a hug.

Sandy headed off to bed. Though she wasn't getting ready to go to bed yet, she knew Samantha was waiting for her so they could talk to each other before they went to sleep. She closed the door and turned off the lights and got in bed.

"So what did you say to him?" Samantha asked.

"I apologized to him after the incident with our father. But the best part is that he asked me out!"

"I thought he would. Did you say yes?"

"No. But I didn't exactly decline his offer either. I told him that I did want to date him but was afraid that our dad might find out. But I did let him know that I did want to date him eventually…I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else to be honest."

"That sucks. But hey, at least he still wants to be with you. Even after meeting our dad."

"Yeah…That is a good thing."

Samantha realized that Sandy looked a little upset after mentioning that. So she decided to change the topic.

"So, um…I heard that your whiskers are finally growing in."

Sandy suddenly perked back up and was no longer sad. "Yeah! I though I would be the only Samurott without them."

Samantha laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. I may have just gotten mine not too long ago. But let me tell you something: they can be a little itchy at first."

"Oh I'm sure they won't be that bad."

"Whatever you say, sis." Samantha then let out a yawn. "Alright, I'm ready to hit the hay. Goodnight, Sand."

"Goodnight, Samantha!" They laid down and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, at school. Gym class just finished and all the girls headed to the locker room. The locker rooms all had spaces with curtains so they could change in privacy. After they got done changing, Samantha had a few questions for her sister.

"So Sandy, I heard they've got a school dance this Friday. You thinking about going out with Samuel?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm waiting to see if he'll ask me first."

"I doubt he will after what you told him yesterday. It's probably best that you ask him before it's too late."

"I guess. But I'm still worried about him and what our dad will do if he catches." She began scratching her face where her whiskers were coming in.

"Are your whiskers starting to bother?"

"Yeah. Ever since I woke up this morning."

"Try some of this." Samantha reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of cream and gave it to Sandy. "Mom bought this for me when mine started coming in. It really helps with the itching."

"Oh, thanks sis. I'll try it out right now."

"No problem. I'm gonna go grab us a table at lunch. I'll see you there."

She grabbed all her things and left.

All the other girls left, but Sandy stayed behind for awhile to try the cream that Samantha gave her. Though she wasn't the only one that was still in the locker room. Popping out from behind a pair of curtains was a Milotic named Mercedes, that was around the same age as Sandy. Mercedes stayed behind because she always had to touch up on her appearance by doing her make-up almost every 5 minutes, since she was one of the most popular girls at the school. Just then, she realized that Sandy was still here, and saw her putting cream on the area where her whiskers were coming in. She knew that female Samurotts didn't get a whole lot of whiskers but she still saw this as an excuse to have some fun. She walked over to her and looked down at her where she was sitting.

"Um excuse me, but this is the girls locker room."

Sandy looked up in confusion. "What?"

Mercedes laughed. "This locker room is for girls only. Not boys."

Sandy then realized that she was talking about her whiskers "B-but I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!"

"Oh yeah, then why do you have whiskers? I thought only the boys got them?"

That comment hurt Sandy's feelings big time. "Girl Samurotts get them too…"

Mercedes enjoyed nothing more than tormenting less popular girls. "Yeah right. No boy would ever wanna go out with you, let alone even have a crush on you. You look too much like a boy yourself!"

Sandy almost began to cry but held back her tears the best she could to prevent being made fun of even more. "There is somebody that likes me…and his name is-"

Mercedes interrupted. "Oh let me guess: he goes to another school?" She laughed some more. "Face it. You're hideous!" She pushes her off the bench she was sitting on and walked out of the locker room snickering.

Sandy started softly crying. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her whiskers. They were small and only a couple of them. She didn't think they made her look like a boy, but if that's what other Pokémon thought she looked like than Mercedes was right; nobody would wanna date her. Probably not even Samuel.

She put all of her stuff away and slammed the door on her locker. She walked out into the hallway and sat on nearby bench so she could start crying. It was only her second day of school and she already wanted to go home so could crawl under a rock and die. She sat there and kept crying until Samuel came out of the boys locker room. He had stayed behind due to having to wait in line to use the showers since some of the boys liked to take their precious time rather than move along. He heard crying and looked beside him to see Sandy weeping.

"Sandy? Are you alright?"

She gasped and stopped crying for a second. She looked up and saw Samuel standing right next to her. She was embarrassed that she had been seen crying in front of her crush.

"Um…H-hi Samuel…" she gently kept crying.

Samuel took a seat next to her. "Why are you crying, is everything ok?"

"I-it's nothing…"

"You can tell me. Please. It hurts me to see you cry like this."

Sandy thought it would be ok to tell him since she trusted him more than anybody else in this school (apart from her sister.)

"Well…ok. Look." She pointed to where her whiskers were coming in.

Samuel took a closer look. "Oh cool! Your whiskers are coming in and they look great."

Sandy slowly stopped crying after hearing his compliment.

"A girl told me that they made me look like a boy and that I would never get a boyfriend…and that I was hideous."

"Well, I like you and think that you're a very pretty girl. Also your whiskers do not make you look like a boy. They look really good on you and I think the whiskers on female Samurotts looks pretty feminine, most Pokemon think so too. Besides, you're a very attractive girl. Don't let other tell you that you aren't."

Sandy stopped crying altogether. "Samuel, you really mean all that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's common knowledge that you're beautiful."

Sandy gave him a warm smile and reached out so she could hug him. Samuel wrapped his arms around her and they sat there for about a whole minute hugging. After they broke the hug. Sandy had something else on her mind.

"Hey um, Samuel?"

"Yes Sandy?"

"Have you heard about the school dance that's happening on Friday?"

Samuel soon understood what she wanted to ask him. So he decided to make the move first.. "Yeah. Do you maybe…w-wanna go with me." He blushed.

Sandy almost cried tears of joy. The Milotic that bullied her was wrong about everything she had said. "YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO!" She jumped up and exclaimed in joy.

She sat back down and she and Samuel looked at each other. They both stared into each other's eyes and thought about how much they loved one another.

"Sandy…ever since you moved here, I've been the happiest Pokémon alive. I thought I would never be able to talk to girls or be around them without acting weird, but you helped bring me out of my shell.

Sandy was in awe. "Samuel…I've have never met a boy as charming, kind, or sweet as you. I thought I'd spend my whole life single and searching for a good man. But it looks like I finally found one…"

Samuel's cheeks were bright red from how hard he was blushing they both leaned in towards each other, until they were face-to-face. They took one last look at one another and said "I love you."

Their lips then touched. It was a nice, long, romantic, and warm passionate kiss. They felt fireworks while kissing, and knew that they were meant for each other. This was both Samuel and Sandy's first kiss and they were glad it was with each other. They sat there for a couple minutes holding each other while hugging, until they broke the kiss. Samuel looked at Sandy and they both said "I love you!" once more.

"You wanna wall me to lunch? I think we still have some time left." Sandy asked.

"It would be an honor!"

They stood up from where they were sitting and Samuel wrapped his arm around her while Sandy snuggled up against him as they walked off.

**Author's Notes**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Especially where I had to build the scenes that led to one of the parts I've been wanting to get to for a long time (that being the kiss.) Not to be a spoiler or anything but if you can't already tell the next chapter will be about the school dance and some other events. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

Chapter 8: First Date.

Later that day, Samuel came home happier than ever after what happened. He had gotten his first kiss and gave a girl her first kiss, and he was gonna go on date with her this Friday. The only thing he worried about was how she was gonna get to go, especially with how strict her dad is. He hoped their plans wouldn't end up getting canceled. As he was walking upstairs, he got stopped by Seth.

"Hey bro, you've been really happy today. Are you hiding something from me?"

"You'll never believe what happened today, I kisse-"

Samuel looked around to see if their mom was anywhere. He quietly told Seth to come to his room so they could have some privacy. Once the door was locked, he resumed explaining what he was trying to before.

"I kissed Sandy! She also said that she wants to go to the dance with me on Friday!"

Seth genuinely felt happy for his brother hearing that he finally kissed a girl and will now be going on a date.

"That's sick, bro! Have you told anybody else?"

"Only you and my friend Trent, I don't want mom to know because I don't know how she would react after what happened with me and her dad."

Just as he opened the door, he saw their mom standing right there listening in on the conversation.

"MOM!" Samuel was shocked.

Their mother stood there for a moment. She kissed Samuel on the cheek. "While I'm glad that you got your first kiss, I'm worried about you."

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"You might, but do you think her dad will let her go?"

"Well what am I supposed to do, tell her that I'm not taking her?"

"Not exactly. I talked to her mother today and she apologized to me and said that he has a history of threatening younger men for wanting to date or even just be friends with his daughters."

"So I can't go to the dance with her?"

"Oh you can go, but not with Sandy."

A frown fell upon Samuels face. His mother hugged him.

"Sorry honey, I'm just too worried about you getting hurt."

"It's ok mom. I'll tell Sandy tomorrow at school."

Meanwhile, over at Sandy's house. Her and Samantha got home and walked inside to see their dad packing his suitcase.

"Where are you going, dad?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going on a business trip to New Poké City. I'll be back Saturday."

Sandy realized that he wouldn't be around during the school dance. Meaning that she could go with Samuel and not have to worry about him.

"But we just got here a few days ago and you already have to go on a business trip?" Samantha complained

"I hate that I have to go too but somebody has to make the money."

He looked over at Sandy and remembered that he'd been meaning to talk to her.

"Samantha, could you leave? I need to have a word with Sandy."

She nodded and went upstairs. Sandy's father invited her over to come sit on the couch and she did.

"Sandy, I've been meaning to apologize for my behavior last Sunday when I yelled at your friend."

"It's ok dad, I know you we're just worried about me. I just wish you could a little less…well, rough."

"I wish I could too."

They both sat their for awhile until a question crossed Sandy's mind.

"Dad, why are you so protective of me and Samantha?"

He thought to himself for awhile and as he did, dark memories from his past returned. They have haunted him for years and had barely talked about them with anyone.

"I-It's complicated sweetheart. It's very hard for me to talk about…"

Sandy didn't know what to say. She had never seen her father like this or have ever heard him say something like that. Was he hiding something? Is there a reason behind why he's so protective? She didn't know what to do, so she just hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna keep getting ready, you better go and get your homework done."

"Ok dad." She headed upstairs to her room. Samantha was there waiting for her.

"What did he say?"

"He told me he was sorry for yelling at Samuel. But the best part is that since he's going away until Saturday I'll be able to go to the dance without having to worry about Samuel getting threatened again."

"What about mom? She probably won't let you go knowing that you'll be with Samuel."

"I'll just tell her that me and Samuel are going as friends. She'll be ok with it."

"I hope you're right, sis."

**The next morning.**

It was lunchtime and all the kids were in the cafeteria. Samuel was at the counter getting a tray of food and soon felt someones hand tap his shoulder. He turned around only to meet Sandy's lips smooching him on his lips.

"Good morning, Sandy!"

"Good morning handsome! I've got good news. My dad is going out of town until Saturday. We can go to the dance!"

Samuel smiled and hugged her. "That's great! I can't wait to go with you. Normally I would just stay home because I didn't have anyone to go with."

Sandy felt pretty bad for him. He really did have problems with talking to women prior to meeting her. "Well, I'll make sure that it won't happen this time!" They kissed again.

As they were kissing, Mercedes was walking through the cafeteria back to her table where all the popular girls sat. She saw Sandy kissing Samuel. "So that bitch actually found someone that loves her…" she mumbled under her breath. She decided to get a kick out of tormenting Sandy again. But it seemed like Samuel wasn't bothered by her whiskers, so she went for the next best thing.

When the two of them finally stopped kissing, Samuel thought it would be best to invite her and Samantha over to eat with Seth and his friend Trent.

"Hey, um…do you and Samantha wanna come sit with us?"

Sandy was delighted by his offer. "We'd love to! I'll go get her right now."

Samuel went to wait for them while Sandy walked back over to where Samantha was only to be stopped by Mercedes. Sandy gasped because of what happened yesterday.

"So, you have a boyfriend huh? How much did you pay him?"

Sandy knew that she was gonna try and mentally bully her again, but she wasn't gonna let her get to her this time. Especially when she knew she was wrong.

"Nothing. I didn't have to pay him anything because he loves me for who I am and thinks that I'm attractive too. With or without whiskers."

Mercedes smirked, Sandy had no idea what was coming towards her.

"Attractive? Is that what he thinks you are? Whatever you say, flat chest!" She cackled.

Sandy was speechless after what she had just heard. "F-flat chest…?"

"You heard me; flat chest! You don't have any tits at all." She continued to laugh.

"I will soon. T-they just haven't grown in yet…I'm a late bloomer."

"Yeah right! You'll never have any. And even if you did, he'd probably leave you for some other Pokémon by the time they finally come." She walked away with an evil smile on her face.

Sandy was heartbroken, but not enough to cry. She looked down and saw that she really didn't have any tits yet. Her mom told her that some girls breasts take longer to come in than others. She hopes she was right…She tried her best to just ignore what that bitch of a Milotic said about her and went to get her sister so they could go sit with Samuel.

Samantha saw Sandy finally return. "Hey sis. Who was that talking to you?"

Sandy didn't really want to talk about the situation, but she knew she could tell her sister anything. "S-someone that's been bullying me."

Samantha quit eating and looked up at her. "Bullying? What did she do to you?"

"She told me that I looked like a boy because I have whiskers, and then she called me 'flat chest' because my breasts haven't come in yet…" she had a hurt look on her face and Samantha could see it.

Samantha was pissed. "So!? I have whiskers too and I'm a late bloomer just like you! I'm gonna go teach that trash talking bitch a lesson!" She rolled up her sleeves and got up from where she was sitting. Unlike Sandy, who was mostly feminine and girly, Samantha was more 50% girly and 50% tomboy. It was one feature that made her stand out from her sister.

"No, stop!" She grabbed her. "I don't want to cause any trouble with her. We might get in trouble with the school."

"But you can't just have her bullying you like this."

"I know, but I don't wanna resolve to fighting either."

Samantha calmed down. "Fine. But if she does anything to you again you let me know."

She sat back down.

Sandy then remembered what she came over here for. "Oh. Samuel invited us to sit over with him and his friends. Wanna go?"

"Sounds good to me!" They both grabbed their stuff and headed over to where the boys where sitting.

They both arrived at the table and were greeted by the two brothers and Trent.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said she had a twin." Trent said.

They all laughed at the comment that he made. The two girls sat down. Sandy sat over by Samuel while Samantha sat across from Seth. Thought they weren't dating, there was something about him that he liked a lot. She just didn't know what it was. After awhile the bell rang and lunch was over.

Sandy and Samuel smooched each other again.

"See you later, beautiful!" Samuel commented.

"You too, handsome!" They walked off to the classes that they had to attend for today.

**Friday night**

Sandy was up in her room with Samantha trying on dresses and doing each other's hair so they could be ready Samuel and Seth to come and pick them up.

"You know, for a girl that's a bit of a tomboy, you look pretty good in a dress." Sandy complimented.

"Thanks. You look good too. But I see you in dresses a lot so it's nothing real special to me."

Sandy laughed. She was doing Samanthas hair until their mother knocked on the door.

"Come in." They both answered.

There mother entered the room and was astonished by the way they looked." Oh my, you girls look beautiful! I have to get a picture of you two together." She went off to get a camera. When she got back, Sandy and Samantha stood up and smiled for the camera until they heard the camera click.

"Aww, what a lovely picture. Now girls, you are going with Seth and Samuel just as friends, right?"

"We are. Dad said no dating, so no dating for either one of us."

"Yeah, we just wanna go and try and make some new friends." Samantha added.

"Well, that's good!" She smiled. The doorbell suddenly rang. "That must be them. I'll go let them in why you girls finish getting ready." She headed downstairs.

"I can't believe it. My first date with an actual boy, and I'm not dreaming either!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy. I still don't have a date."

"I'm sure you'll get one eventually, Samantha."

"Maybe? I just gotta wait for the right guy to come around. Doubt I'll find one at the dance either."

"You never know, it could happen."

Meanwhile downstairs. The girls mother opened the door and saw Samuel standing outside in a black tuxedo.

"Samuel, don't you look charming? Where's Seth?"

"He's in the car waiting for us. He's the only one that can drive."

"Oh ok. Thanks again for taking my girls out tonight. I know they've been dying to go. Just make sure you have them home by 9:00."

"Don't worry. We will!"

Just then Sandy came out of her room. "Samuel?" She looked downstairs.

Samuel looked up and saw Sandy in a long red dress with matching shoes. She had on red lipstick and she was wearing a diamond necklace that her mother let her borrow. She also had her hair done (thanks to Samantha.) Samuel stater at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "S-Sandy, you look amazing…" Sandy blushed. Though she had to admit, Samuel looked even more attractive than she already thought he was in a tuxedo. "Thanks, I-I think you look great too…" She tried to hide her blush.

Sandy's mom laughed. "Alright, you kids have fun now."

"Wait, Samantha isn't ready yet." Sandy said.

"No. I'm ready." She came downstairs stairs dressed in a long black dress with matching shoes, red lipstick, a gold necklace that she borrowed from her mother, and she had her hair done (thanks to Sandy.)

"Hey Samantha, you look great." Samuel complimented.

Sandy started getting a little jealous.

"Well, we better get going. The dance is gonna start soon." Samuel walked outside with the girls to the car.

"Have a good time!" The girls mother said.

They all went out to the car where Seth was waiting for them.

Samuel whispered something into Samantha's ear. "Hey, is it ok if you sit up front so I can ride in the back with Sandy?" Samantha nodded. She had no problem being up front, especially with Seth. They all got in the car and off they went.

Sandy and Samuel were cuddling and kissing the entire way there.. Meanwhile, Samantha had a question for Seth.

"Hey Seth, don't you have a date?"

"Oh I do, she's being picked up by her friends though. What about you?"

Samantha got nervous. "Oh…I d-don't h-have one. I'm just going because I didn't wanna stay home on our first dance night here."

"Nothing wrong with that. You'll find someone eventually. Samuel thought he never would, now look at him."

Samuel looked at him with a irritated face. Sandy grabbed him and pulled him back so they could go back to kissing.

Samantha chuckled. "Thanks Seth. You're a really nice guy. Whomever you're dating is really lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

They gang finally arrived at the school. Seth parked and they all got out. Samuel stuck his arm out showing Sandy that he was ready to escort her in. She blushed and grabbed his arm as the two walked in.

"You gonna be alright be yourself, Samantha?" Sandy asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll probably just go and grab some punch and talk to a couple of people.

Meanwhile, Seth went off to look for Mercedes (who Sandy still had yet to know that she was dating Samuel's older brother.)

Sandy and Samuel were on the dance floor. It was a slow dance, they were both holding each other while Sandy was resting her her on his chest. She felt loved and protected around him, it was something she's always wanted in a boyfriend. While the two of them were dancing, Sandy accidentally bumped into one of the other couples.

"Oof! I'm so sorry! Are you o-" she gasped when she saw whom she bumped into. It was Mercedes, who was currently dancing with Seth.

"So you actually had the nerve to show up, flat chest?"

Sandy backed down. She was embarrassed at what was happening in front of but her boyfriend and Seth.

"Flat chest? Why would you call her that?" Samuel asked.

"Because she doesn't have any breasts whatsoever. Are you ok with that?" She replied.

Sandy started to shed a few tears.

"I am. I don't care about that either. I love her for who she is because she loves me for who I am. So buzz off!" Samuel retorted. Sandy suddenly stopped crying and looked up to Samuel. He gave her a hug and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Mercedes was furious. "Seth, are you gonna let him talk to me like that!?"

Seth just stood there with an emotionless face. "That's my brother you we're talking to. And by the looks of it you've been bullying his girlfriend pretty badly."

Mercedes turned her back on him. "It's not my fault he has a bad taste in women!"

"Mercedes, if this is the type of girl you really are, then we're through."

She turned around and looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Are you breaking up with me!?"

"Yep." Seth simply put it.

Mercedes was as angry as could be. She was breathing extremely hard, her teeth were clenched, and she had the meanest look on her face. She raised her hand and slapped Seth right across the face. A couple of other Pokémon stopped dancing to see what was going on. Mercedes stomped off and out the doors, after that everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry bro." Samuel comforted.

"It's ok. She was that good of a girlfriend anyways. Besides, you were right when you said that every boy that she's dated usually ends up being humiliated by her."

Sandy went over and gave Seth a hug. "Thank you, Seth. You deserve much better than her." She then went back to dancing with Samuel.

Seth walked off the dance floor and sat on a nearby chair. He was later confronted by Samantha.

"Hey, I saw what you did and I'd like to thank you for doing that for my sister."

"It was nothing, really. Only problem is I don't have anyone to dance with now."

Samantha then got an idea. "You know, I don't either…You wanna dance with me?"

Seth looked up to her and cheered up. "Sure, why not?"

They walked over to the dance floor and began dancing with the rest of the couples. It was a long and joyful night full of dancing, romance, music, couples taking pictures together, and overall one hell of a dance night.

**A few hours later.**

It was almost 9:00 and the boys had to get The girls home before their mother got worried. Seth pulled up to their house and let the girls out and Samuel so he could walk Sandy up. "Goodnight Samantha." He whispered to her. She blush and whispered "Goodnight." Back to him. She decided to go inside and let Sandy and Samuel be alone for a moments. Seth went and parked the car and went in to wait for Samuel.

Samuel walked Sandy up to the door and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Samuel. I had a great time."

"You're welcome. Thanks for going with me so I didn't have to stay home again."

She chuckled at his comment and hugged him. They looked at each other and slowly went in for a kiss. Just then, a car pulled into the driveway. Sandy looked and gasped since she recognized the car; it was her father. He got out of the car and saw Sandy with Samuel. He became furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT TOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE WITH HER!?" Her father shouted.

Samuel backed down in fear. "Sir, everything is ok. I was ju-"

"YOU WERE WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SCRAWNY!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Daddy please! He didn't do anything wrong!" She said with tears rolling down her face.

He saw how upset she was, but he was still pissed off at Samuel and disappointed in her for disobeying him. He took a deep breath he tried to calm down as much as possible.

"You." He pointed at Samuel. "I want you out of here for good, and for you to never come back."

Samuel started walking away. He decided to say one more thing before he left, only for it to be a big mistake. "Goodnight Sa-" he was shoved to the ground by her father. "BEAT IT!" Sandy was shocked. "DADDY!" Samuel got up and ran faster than he had ever before and went straight inside. Sandy couldn't believe what just happened, she ran straight inside crying. Her father on the other hand stood outside and thought about what he had done. Half the neighborhood was probably awake thanks to him and how loud he was. He went inside, because he knew there was probably gonna be even more chaos with his wife and kids.

**Authors note:**

Pretty rough ending for our two Samurotts, wasn't it? Will things ever get better for the two of them? Will they ever be able to date? Find out in chapter 9. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Lovers Apart

Chapter 9: Lovers Separated.

Ever since the night that Samuel and Sandy went to the dance things have been ugly for both of them. They were no longer allowed to see or speak to each other, not even at school since Sandy's father had the teachers and staff make sure that the two of them were never together at all. The two families wouldn't even interact anymore since Samuels parents heard that Sandy's father shoved him to the ground in anger. They called the police and even threatened to take him to court. It's been months since the incident and Samuel and Sandy were extremely depressed about what happened that night and missed each other a lot. The closest they've ever been to each other lately is when they would occasionally see each other at school. They didn't talk since Sandy wasn't allowed to, so they usually just waved. Things had been pretty bad for them lately, but on the bright side they knew it couldn't get any worse. Could they?

**After School**

Samuel sat up in his room looking out his window at Sandy's house thinking about her. It had been about 3 months since the incident and they didn't know if they would ever get the chance to talk to each other again after what happened that night. He got up and walked out of his room over to Seth's door since he felt the need to talk to someone.

He knocked on it and waited for a response. "Come in." Seth said from the other side. Samuel went in and closed the door behind him and plopped himself right on Seth's bed that hadn't been made in awhile. Seth was sitting at his desk with a guitar in his hands. He had a passion for music, primarily rock and metal. The walls of his room were even decorated with various posters of bands.

"You still miss her, bro?" Seth asked.

"How could I not? I screwed up big time and now I'll never see her again."

Seth saw that Samuel was starting to give up hope. But he didn't want that for him. "Sure you will. You just gotta come up with an idea to reach out to her without anybody finding out."

"Like what?"

"Well, if there isn't a way for you to talk to her in person, then maybe you should think of something else. Like a letter or something.

Samuel thought for awhile until he got a great idea. "That's it!" He jumped off of Seth's bed. "I'll write her a letter and leave it someone near her house where only she'll know where it is!"

"That's a great idea, bro. Only one problem: How will she know where it is?"

Samuel suddenly stopped cheering after hearing what his older brother had to say about his idea. He thought about it and decided that there was only one solution.

"I'm gonna have to sneak up to her window at night and see if I can grab her attention so I can show her."

Seth thought it was pretty risky, he thought it would be best for him to help his brother with this.

"If that's the case then I wanna help. You'll need a lookout just in case."

"Sounds good. Thanks bro!"

With that said, the two brothers got ready to execute Samuel's plan tonight.

**Later that night**

It was a quarter until midnight and the brothers were outside dressed in all black.

"You wait here. I'll go deliver the letter and see if I can get her attention."

"Alright. If I see anyone I'll whistle." With that said, Samuel ran across to Sandy's house and over to her bedroom window.

Sandy and Samantha weren't asleep though. They were still talking like they do every night. Samuel threw a couple of pebbles up at the window hoping to get their attention.

Samantha eventually noticed it. "Do you hear something?"

They looked around their room until they saw the pebbles being thrown at the window.

Sandy got out of bed and ran over to see who was out there. She looked down and was shocked to see that it was Samuel. She opened up the window immediately with joy and love for him since they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Samuel! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." This made Sandy go a little crazy- She loves being called baby.

"I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't be here. You might get caught."

"I know. But I can't stand being away from you like this. I miss talking to you. So here's what I'm gonna do." He pulled out the letter from his pocket. Sandy was a little confused at first. "I'm gonna leave this in the bushes for you where you'll be able to find it tomorrow. Got it?"

Sandy almost cried tears of joy. He truly did love her. "Yes. Yes I do!"

While this was all going on Seth whistled to warn Samuel that something was wrong.

"That's Seth. Someone must be nearby."

The two sisters saw the hallway lights turn on from the other side of their door.

"It's our parents! You need to go now!"

"I love you!" Samuel said before running off.

"I love you too!" She closed the window and her and her sister got back in their beds.

Samuel and Seth snuck back inside hoping that nobody saw them.

"That…that…..was close.." Samuel said breathing heavily.

"I saw their lamp turn on from their room. Next time be a little quicker."

"I was going as fast as I could, ok? I enjoyed talking to somebody I haven't seen in awhile. Especially when I love them."

"Understandable. Now let's get back inside before somebody sees us." The brothers then went inside and back upstairs to bed.

**Early in the morning**

Sandy woke up extra early so she could check on the letter that Samuel had left last night. Samantha was still asleep and she didn't hear her parents, it was the perfect time to make a move. She got out of bed and gently creeped down the stairs and put the front door. After that she looked in the spot that Samuel had showed her and sure enough she had found it. She opened it up a began reading.

"Dear Sandy,

I'm sorry for what we experienced on that dreadful night. Me and Seth really should've gotten you and your sister home a little earlier than we had planned to. I've missed you these past couple of months and haven't been able to get a good night sleep because of what happened. You've been on my mind ever since you moved here and I first laid eyes on you. You're father does scare me and I know he means business, but if only I could talk to him so we could get to know each other then I'm sure he's not a bad guy. You're the only girl in my life that I've ever truly had these feelings for and I don't want it to end like this. I love you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that.

-Your love, Samuel."

Sandy couldn't be any happier after what she had just read. Samuel truly did love her and he knew how to show it too. She planned to write him a letter later today in return. The best part is, they could do this all they wanted and not get caught. She hurried back inside before her family woke up, because if her parents found out about this one they'd go crazy.

**Later that day at school**

Samuel went over to his locker to grab some things from it until he noticed something in the locker door. It was a letter with "Sandy" written on it and a mark from where she kissed it with lipstick. He opened it up and began reading it.

"My dear Samuel,

I'm once again sorry for the way my father has treated. He isn't bad, he really isn't. Just really overprotective, and I'm glad that you want to get to know him so you and me can be together without having to worry about him. But I'm afraid that's easier said than done…I can't stand to be away from you either, I've been heartbroken about what happened and afraid that you don't love me anymore because of it. But after you came to my house last and left me that letter, it showed me that you really do care for me and that you you truly love me. Like you and girls, I was once nervous to talk to boys but we brought each other out of our shells- And if that to me isn't a perfect couple, then I don't know what is. Be sure to right me back, cutie!

-Your sweetheart, Sandy."

After he finished reading her letter he jumped for joy. His plan had worked and they were finally able to communicate with each other again. He tucked the letter away in his backpack for safe keeping, and he planned to write he another one tonight. Samuel was the happiest he had been in months. He finally felt relieved knowing that they could continue their relationship without their parents knowing.

Samuel and Sandy continued exchanging letters in private for a couple weeks. They talked about how their lives were going, school, what they had planned for the future, how much they loved each other, and many other topics. Until one day when Sandy came home from school…

Sandy and Samantha came back from a long day of school and saw that their dad was home early.

"Hi dad!" They both greeted him with a hug.

"Hello girls! How was your day today?"

"Long and boring. Just like all school days." Sandy said as she took off her back pack and placed it on a nearby chair. Sandy then walked off to the kitchen for a moment so she could make herself some lunch.

"So what kind of homework do you girls have this week?"

"Mostly math. My least favorite subject." Sandy moaned.

"Maybe I could help you out. Math is pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"Sure. My text book is in my bag. Could you. Go ahead and grab it for me." Sandy said from the kitchen.

Her father opened up her bag to grab her text book, but upon further inspection he noticed the letter that Samuel had sent her. She had kept it in their since he had secretly sent her one at school. He pulled it out and began reading it.

Sandy came back from the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate and gasped when she saw her father reading the letter Samuel had given her today. When he was done reading he stared at her with disappointment.

"You and this boy have been exchanging letters?"

Sandy was freaking out and didn't know what to say. "Dad you have to understand. He-"

"I made it clear that you're not supposed to be around boys your age or talk to them and you disobey me over and over again by going behind my back with this boy, and only this boy! You've never done this with any other boy, what makes him so special?" He lectured her.

Sandy was on the verge of crying but she held it back the best she could. "Because he loves me…and the fact that he still wants to be with me even after the way you've treated him shows that he really does…"

Her father sat there and processed what she had just said. Sandy on the other hand was frozen in her tracks. She knew this wasn't gonna end well after what she responded to him with. After a minute or two, he finally spoke up.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna be, then we're moving."

"NO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"It's the only way you're gonna listen to me! I'm you're father and I knows what's best for you!"

Sandy began tearing up. "NO YOU DON'T!" She stomped her foot in anger. She went straight upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her.

After awhile the girls mother came in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Sandy has been exchanging letters with that boy across the street and I've just about had it with her disobeying us. We're moving."

"Moving!? We haven't even been here for half a year and you want to move already!?"

"If it teaches the girls a lesson to do as I say then yes!"

This argument went on almost all night long until the girls mother finally gave in to their fathers idea move. She was tired of all the chaos going on and thought that if moving would really end all of this, then it was for the best. They would begin packing things up first thing tomorrow morning.

**The next morning**

Samuel woke up early expecting today to be a relaxing Saturday. He hoped out of bed and opened his curtains. It was bright and Sunny, there wasn't a cloud in sight, but what caught his attention next is what his heart drop.

He looked in front of Sandy's house and saw a "For sale" sign up. This couldn't be. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself hoping this was a horrible nightmare, but he was wide awake- his crush was going to move away.

He ran downstairs straight to his parents. "Mom, dad! Are Sandy and her family moving?"

They looked at him in confusion as they didn't know what was going on.

"Honey, why would you say that?" His mom asked.

"There's a 'For sale' sign up in front of their house!"

His father got up and walked over to the window and saw that his son was right. "Yup. Looks like it. Hate to say it son, but it looks like they're leaving…"

Tears started forming in Samuel's eyes. After all he's been through with her he was getting ready to lose the love of his life.

"Baby, I'm sure everything will be ok." His mom tried your comfort him.

Samuel just ran upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him.

His parents looked at each other in distress.

"What are we gonna do? You know how much me loves her." His mom said.

"I didn't wanna have to do this, but I'm going over to try and talk it out with the father."

His wife immediately objected. "No way! It's too risky and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Baby, I'll be fine and I promise. But something has to be done about this."

His wife really didn't want him to go, but he had a point. If something wasn't done their son would be upset to see his crush leave. She hugged and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Please be careful…"

"I will. You can count on that." While she wasn't looking he snuck his hand down a groped her butt. She giggled and gave him another kiss before he left.

Samuel's father walked out the door and went across the street. He was a little anxious about doing this, but there was no going back at this point. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited until someone finally opened the door. It was Sandy's father, towering over him.

"What do you want…" he said in irritation.

"Hey neighbor! I was just wondering, why are you moving?"

Her father was beginning to lose his patience. "Because your son won't stay away from our daughter."

"I understand that. But what I don't understand is why can't they be together, or even just friends?"

Sandy's father started to open up a little more. "Well, the thing is, I don't trust boys. I know what they're capable of and what they might do to my girls."

Samuel's father was shocked. "What? My son would never harm a girl in such a way."

"Maybe not. But I still don't trust him."

Samuel's father became suspicious. It seemed like there was more as to why he didn't like his daughters being with boys. "You seem to have some sort of trust issues."

"Well, actually I do. I rarely open up about it…" he became a little more light hearted.

"Listen, our families haven't had the best relationships these past couple of months, but do you think we could talk things out before you choose to move?"

Sandy father thought it over and decided to go with it. Why not? Maybe it's best for him to start opening up and not being so angry towards people all the time. Besides, he was already getting along pretty well with Samuel's dad.

"Sure. Come on in."

**Authors notes**

So it's up to Samuel's dad to resolve this conflict that's going on. Next chapter we're gonna find out why Sandy and Samantha's father is so strict when it comes to dating. Also before it's too late: Samuel has a secret about himself that only he and his family know about. Fair warning that it is sexual and might be extremely kinky. See you then!


	10. Chapter 10: Samuel and Sandy Reunited

Chapter 10: Samuel and Sandy Reunited.

Samuel's father entered their neighbors house and saw boxes out and ready to be packed.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Sandy's father asked.

"I'd love one. I'll have my black, please."

He sat down at the table as Sandy's mom came in with a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

"Oh. We weren't expecting visitors."

"I know and I'm sorry if I was interrupting you two but I really must know: why are you moving because of are kids wanting to date?"

Sandy's father sat down as his wife poured coffee for both of them.

"Truth is…there's actually a big reason why I'm like this. Why I'm so overprotective, so strict, and why My body is so fit…"

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's a bit of a story that I really don't like opening up about…I often try to forget it ever happened actually."

Samuels father got curious and thought he should ask. "Would it be ok if you told me about it?"

Sandy's father really didn't wanna tell it. It was a very painful story for him to remember, but after how far they were already, he might as well do it."

Well…ok then."

He sat there for awhile and gathered the courage to tell the story.

"Long ago, when I was just a little Oshawott, I had an older sister…She was only a little younger than our girls at the time. I looked up to her, she meant the world to me. She was not only my sister- but my best friend too."

Samuel's dad takes a sip of his coffee. "Sounds like you two were really close. But what does that have to do with you not letting your girls date?"

Sandy's father had a sad look on his face. "Well you see, one day she introduced me and our parents to her boyfriend. She started spending a lot of time with him and not a whole lot of time with me."

"So it's almost like she forgot you?"

"It gets worse..." Sandy's mom brought up.

"Then one night the two of them went out. They said they were going to 'hang out with some friends.' She was gone all night. That morning when I woke up, police showed up at the door to tell me and my parents…that s-she…sh-she…." He started getting a little emotional. "Had been raped and killed by her boyfriend and his friends…" He tried his best to hide his emotions.

"Y-your sister was killed…?"

"Yup…I was never the same after that day. When I grew up and married the girls mother, I was overprotective of her too."

"It's true. He used to not let me go anywhere by myself. Though I don't blame him after what happened."

"But wait- how did you get in such good shape then?"

"When the girls were first born and I held both of them in my arms, they warmed my heart. But in a way they also reminded me of my sister and that horrendous day when I heard the news about her. So I got into bodybuilding, I wanted to be as big and buff as I possibly could…So nobody would mess with me or my family. That's also when I became so strict about my girls and them dating boys or even talking to them."

Samuel's dad was shocked. If he had know about this sooner the two families probably wouldn't have been through so much these past couple of months. There was no point in being upset with him, he understands that he cares for the safety of his family.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, I really am. But my son, Samuel would never do such a thing like that to your daughter or anybody for that matter."

"Well, the thing is, I don't really see him like that. Sandy seems to be really happy with him and they treat each other well. Hell, I doubt he'd even have it in him to hurt a young lady like that. But I can't trust anyone, not after what's happened to me." Sandy's dad explained.

Samuel's father thought to himself for a minute to see if he could come up with a solution to this problem. How could Sandy and Samuel be together without her dad being too worried about her? Suddenly, it hit him!

"Question: are you ever going to let either of you daughters date?" He asked.

"I can't stop them forever. Only until they're old enough, like maybe 17 or 18. I know they're gonna one day."

"Well, what if Sandy and Samuel didn't have to date and could just be friends?"

Sandy's father raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

""My suggestion is that they can be allowed to be friends for the time being and once they're old enough then they can date. But you can make it clear to Sandy when she can be with him and what she is and is not allowed to do with him."

Sandy's father thought about it for awhile. Maybe if Sandy was at least allowed to be friends with Samuel she wouldn't go behind his back so much. And Samuel did like a nice kid that could be trusted "Alright, sounds good to me. But, I want to make it clear to Samuel as well."

Samuel's dad smiled. "I'm glad you're willing to give it a chance. I'll go get him right now."

"Why do you bring your whole family over?" Sandy's mom suggested.

"Oh. Well, if you insist." He walked out the door to go and get his family.

Sandy's mom looked over at her husband and smiled.

"It's a big step for you to at least let the two of them be friends." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah. We'll see how it plays out. Why don't we call the girls down here so we can discuss things."

What they didn't know was that both Sandy and Samantha were sitting at the top of the stairs secretly listening in the their conversation between them and Samuel's father. They came down as soon as they heard what their father had said.

"Girls? I-I didn't know you were there." They both looked like they were getting ready to cry, they kissed him on the cheek and they all had one big group hug.

"W-we didn't know that you had a sister." Samantha said with some tears rolling down her face.

"Yep. You would've had an aunt. I guess it just hurt me so much when I lost her that…I was afraid of loosing you two and your mother too."

"I-I-I'm sorry dad. I wouldn't have been like this if I had known…" Sandy said crying a little.

"Don't feel bad. It's my fault for not expressing my feelings and hiding them instead. Now I'm finally starting to open up. Things are gonna be different from now on."

After that Samuel's and the rest of his family walked in through the door.

Sandy's mom got up. "Thank you for coming. Sandy and Samuel, can please have take a seat?" They did as they were told and sat right next to each other. Sandy's father approached Samuel. His heart started pounding, he was afraid of what was gonna happen.

"Listen, uhh…Samuel, was it?" He spoke in a soft and less aggressive voice. Samuel was surprised at first, but he didn't wanna get ahead of himself.

"Y-yes sir?" He replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I've been protective of my girls for because I lost my sister years ago to her boyfriend and his friends after they raped and killed her..." Samuel, Seth and their mom were all shocked. "Since then I was worried that it would happen to them if I wasn't careful. But I realized how overprotective I've been and that I should've spoken about why I was rather than threatening any boy that tried to talk to them. If you don't forgive, then it's understandable, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Though Samuel had been through a lot with him these past couple of months, he decided that it would be the right thing to do to forgive him. Besides, if they get along well he'll be able to hang out with Sandy again.

"No, I forgive you. And I'm sorry for going behind your back with Sandy even though I shouldn't have."

He laughed. "Don't be, cause if not I still would have been the same way I was then."

The two of them shook hands. It warmed Sandy's heart to see the two of them get along well. She was also happy that her father was finally changing his ways and would no longer harass anyone like he did before.

"Does this mean that Samuel and I can date?" Sandy asked.

"Not exactly…" her father replied. Sandy and Samuel were both confused. Everybody was getting along and it looked like some changes were about to be made, why didn't he want them dating?

"Why not, dad?"

"I'm willing to let you two be friends with each other, but I'm still not on board with the idea of you two dating. I'll allow it when you're about…17 maybe."

Sandy and Samuel were both disappointed that they wouldn't be able to date, but at the same time they didn't mind since the two of them were only a few birthdays away from being 17 anyways and they could still be friends."

"Ok, I'm perfectly fine with that idea!" Samuel agreed.

"Me too!" Sandy followed.

Her dad smiled. "Good. Now seeing how there's still sometime left for you kids to enjoy your Saturday, why don't the four of you go see a movie or something?" He pulled out his wallet and handed Sandy and Samantha some money each.

"Thanks dad!" The two of them said as them gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome girls! And uh, as for you two." He looked at Seth and Samuel. Though they knew he wouldn't hurt them, they were still pretty intimidated by his overall size.

"Y-yes sir?" They answered.

"Make sure they're home by 8. Ok?"

"No problem!" Samuel said in relief.

The four teenage Samurotts all headed out the door and went over to Seth's car. Sandy was getting ready to kiss Samuel on the lips until her father called out to her. "Only on the cheek!" She was as annoyed as could be, but she went with it. They kissed each other and got in the car.

The girls father watched them drive off, he was proud of himself and the fact that he was able to go through with this. His wife hugged him from behind. "I'm glad that we won't be moving."

"Yeah. I mean I wanted to move over a stupid reason like that, hope I never do that again." She chuckled as they hugged one another.

Samuel's mom gave her husband a big kiss. "I knew you could do it!"

"It was nothing. Turns out he isn't so bad once you get to know him. I'm just glad that Samuel's happy and that the two can finally be together."

"Yep. One day they'll probably end up getting married…Then you and I can bother them for grandchildren." They two of them laughed and gave each other another kiss.

Meanwhile in the car, the group of teens were talking and catching up on everything.

"I'm so glad that we can finally be together again, sucks that we're only friends though." Sandy commented.

"Still better than nothing. Besides, I'm almost 17 and you're not too far behind me, before you know it we'll be dating." He smiled.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't wanna date anyone else." She hugged him and smooched his cheek.

While this was all going on, Sandy decided to ask Samuel something that's been wondering about for awhile. "Hey, Samuel?"

"Something wrong, Sandy?"

"Oh no, it's just, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Samuel was worried at first. "What is it?"

"D-do you truly wanna go all the way with me and get married to each other and start our own family?" She waited for a response worried that he wouldn't won't the same life that she desired.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're complete wife material. There's something you have the others girls don't, you're very pretty and generous compared to most girls at school, and to be honest, I think you would make a great mother."

Sandy cried tears of joy and hugged him. "I knew you would! Now let's start picking out baby names!"

"Already?" Samuel was surprised. Everyone laughed the entire trip and had a great time.

**Author's notes **

I know this one is extremely delayed and I apologize for it. This chapter is a bit boring but the next chapter will focus more and Sandy and Samuel and their relationship. The main purpose of this chapter was to focus on Sandy's dad and his reason for not liking her dating Samuel. Anyways, chapter 11 will be coming soon…ish.


	11. Chapter 11: Adulthood Romance

Chapter 11: Adulthood Romance

Years have gone by and Samuel and Sandy were finally old enough to date and they were as happy as they could be. Samuel graduated from high school and was gonna be off to college next week. Unfortunately for Sandy, she still had a year of high school left to Finish, so her and Samuel weren't going to separated for a whole year. Samuel promised to call her whenever he could, but it just wouldn't be the same with Samuel around. So before he leaves, she wants to try something "special" with him.

**Late afternoon**

Samuel and Sandy's families were having a cook out at Samuel's house to celebrate him heading off to college. Seth has already gone off to college to pursue a degree in law enforcement. While the parents were talking, Samuel, Sandy and Samantha were all sitting with their legs in the pool talking.

"So, what do you plan on going to college for?" Samantha asked.

"Well, as crazy as this may sound, I think I wanna pursue a career in finances."

Sandy was confused at first. "That sounds like a good idea. But I thought you hated math?"

"I did, but after I got my last report card it turns out that it was one of my better subjects. Guess I've always been good with numbers. What about you girls?"

Both of them a little nervous at first. "Well, we don't really know yet." Sandy answered.

"That's ok. There's still plenty of time to decide."

"Yeah…well, I'm gonna go get a cheeseburger." Samantha said getting up and walking over to to where the adults were.

That left Samuel and Sandy all alone, just the way they liked it. "Hey, um, Samuel?" She questioned in a soft voice.

"Yes Sandy?"

"Can we, maybe, go to your room for awhile?"

Samuel didn't know how to respond, but he didn't see anything wrong with it. "Sure, lets go!" The two of them snuck inside without anybody else seeing them. They went upstairs to Samuels room and closed the door behind them.

Samuel sat down on his bed. "So, why did you wanna come up here?" He asked in a charming voice.

Sandy soon sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, no reason…" She then locked lips with him and they started tongue kissing one another. Soon Samuel lied down with Sandy on top of him. They snuggled while kissing and playing with each other's tongues, it was a huge turn on for them. Sandy broke the kiss and sat up on Samuel.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Just gonna make things a little more interesting.." she says as she slowly in unzipped her shirt.

Samuel saw what was coming and objected. "No, wait!" He sat up and stopped her.

"What's wrong, Samuel? Don't you wanna try having sex with each other?"

"I do, but, I-I'm not ready for that yet."

Sandy was concerned. "W-why? Is something wrong? Is it me?"

"No baby, I love no matter what. I just think we should wait until we're married." Samuel explained.

"Yeah but, that's years away. Why not just try it now" Sandy explained.

"Well, our marriage will last for many years too. But to make sure of that, I wanna continue forming a stronger bond with you and getting to know you more and more so that we'll always wanna be together. When you marry someone, they should be like your best friend: someone you love and always wanna be with, and that's how I see you. But I still think we need more time together and learn more about each other. Besides, waiting until marriage for sex makes it much sexier in my opinion.

Samuel expected Sandy to be upset, but she actually found his reason to be rather romantic and was even more proof that he really did love her. Without hesitation, she zipped her shirt back up and smooched him right on the cheek.

"That is one of the sweetest things you have ever said…I'm more than happy to wait until marriage."

Samuel smiles and they went back to kissing until someone knocked on the door. They were scared at first that it would be one of their parents, until Samuel got up and slowly opened the door to see who it was. Thankfully, it was just Samantha.

"Oh. Hey Samantha, whats going on?"

"Hey, hate to break up your party, but our parents said we gotta get going."

"Oh well, I'll see you soon honey."

"You too, baby." The two of them kissed goodbye.

Samantha was slightly jealous since she still didn't have a boyfriend, especially since she is a few minutes older than Sandy.

After that, the two of them headed downstairs to get ready to go home.

A week later the big day arrived.

Samuel and his parents finished packing his car for him to go to college. Both of his parents said their goodbyes since they were really gonna miss him. His mom was mostly happy but also sad since both of her boys are now grown up and college students now.

Sandy came over from across the street and tapped him on the back. Samuel turned around only for her to smooch him right on the lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby. It seems like only yesterday you moved in and we met each other." Samuel said in a soft voice.

"I don't want you to go, but I know it's for the better. D-do you think you could at least come to my graduation?" She tried to hold back her tears.

Samuel kissed her and looked into her eyes. "I'd never forgive myself if I missed it." Sandy was so happy that she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him yet again. Samuel's parents couldn't be any happier seeing their son having such a wonderful relationship with a girl like Sandy.

They hugged one last time before Samuel had to leave. After that, he said one last goodbye to everyone and got in his car to leave.

"I'll call as often as I can!" He called out.

"Better make it everyday!" Sandy called back. They all laughed at her response.

After that, Samuel pulled out, and drove off to college. They watched him until they couldn't see him anymore. Sandy looked pretty sad at first until she felt his mother give her a hug.

"He's really lucky to have a girl like you in his life."

"I don't know, I feel like I'm luckier to have him."

She chuckled. "You two will make a wonderful couple. I'm glad to call you my daughter in-law."

She smiled back and gave her a hug. They surprisingly liked each other since most women don't get along with their mother in-laws. Sandy said a quick goodbye to both of them before heading home. It felt pretty lonely without Samuel already.

**Later that night**

Sandy was sitting on her bed in her pajamas looking through pictures of her and Samuel. She just couldn't stop thinking about him and all they had been through. Samantha soon walked in on her.

"Hey sis!" She greeted. She stopped and looked at her when she didn't get a response and saw her looking through photos of her and her boyfriend.

She went up to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "You really miss him don't you?"

"I haven't thought of anything else besides him. Do you think he feels the same way? W-what if he goes out with another girl while at college and completely dumps me?"

Samantha could see that she was really nervous. "Sandy, he loves you way to much to cheat on you. For crying out loud he used to be unable to talk to girls at all, I doubt he would cheat on you."

Sandy thought about what her twin said and had to agree. "Yeah, you're right. I bet he's thinking about me too."

"Yeah…well we better get to sleep. Goodnight, sis." Samantha crawled into bed.

"Goodnight." Sandy said as she put her photos away and turned out the lights. She crawled under her covers and laid down as she slowly dozed off.

**Sandy's Dream**

Sandy was laying on a bed in what appeared to be a hotel room. She was wearing nothing but sexy lingering and thought she was alone. That was until she heard someone knock on the door.

"W-who's there?" She asked.

The door opened, and Samuel walked in wearing a robe.. "It's just me, baby."

Sandy suddenly became extremely aroused by the scenario. "W-whats going on, honey?" She questioned.

"We're on our honeymoon, sweetheart. Don't you remember? We got married today. Now it's time for some fun…" he slipped his robe off and showed that he was wearing nothing but underwear.

Sandy's panties started getting wet. Samuel's slim, well built, muscular body was a huge turn on for her.

Samuel crawled onto the bed and over to her, and gently kissed her on the lips, making her even more wet. He looked her in the eyes before he moved down to her crotch.

"Baby, why are your panties wet?"

Sandy's face was as red as an apple from all the blushing as she became more and more amorous.

"Why don't I just, take a look." He grabs the top of her panties and slowly pulls them down.

Sandy sat there awaiting in excitement, until suddenly, she felt herself waking up.

**End of Dream**

Sandy woke up in the middle of the night. It was about 3:30 AM. Samantha was still sound asleep, but Sandy felt wide awake almost. Just then, she felt something wet, and it seemed to have been coming from under her blanket. She lifted it up to see that her girlhood had leaked while she was dreaming.

She didn't know what to do, but she was still really aroused from the dream she just had. She looked over and saw that her sister was still asleep, so she used this opportunity to…have some fun.

She laid back down underneath her blanket and slipped her pajamas bottoms off. She then stuck two fingers inside of her until she reached the G-spot. She then slowly massaged it with the 'come-hither' motion while thinking about the dream she just had. She quietly moaned as she kept playing with herself and her juices kept leaking out of her, continuing to make the bed wet.

Samantha slowly woke to the sound of Sandy quietly moaning and breathing. She rolled over to see what was happening.

"Sandy…? What are you doing?" She asked in a groggy voice.

Sandy was startled and immediately stopped. "NOTHING! I-it's just really warm in here."

"Well open up a window, you woke me up." She said before going back to sleep.

Sandy slipped her already wet pajama bottoms on so she can open their window (so her sister wouldn't get suspicious.) She didn't know how she would sleep now after her bed was soaked. She'd have to wash her sheets tomorrow so her mom wouldn't find out, otherwise she would have an embarrassing story to tell.

**The next morning**

It was an early Saturday morning. Normally Sandy would sleep in, but after her little incident last night she had to wake up before her parents so she could wash her bed. She was wearing nothing but a pajama shirt and a pair of panties (due to her pajama bottoms getting soaked last night.)

She walked down the hall the the laundry room with her sheets so she could quickly wash them before her parents woke up. Once there, she threw them in the washing machine, poured in the detergent, and ran it.

It was gonna be awhile before it would be done, and nobody else was awake and she didn't really know what else to do other then put some pants on. She went to her room and came back with a fresh pair of jeans.

She slipped her legs into them and pulled them up. As she attempted to pull them up her her waist, them got stuck. She couldn't pull them up over her butt.

"What? These pants fit me last Summer." She said as she continued to struggle to put them on.

While she was having trouble, her mom woke up and was getting ready to go down stairs until she heard someone in the laundry room. She went in to see her daughter trying to put some pants on.

She chuckled. "Morning honey. What are you doing?"

Sandy didn't notice her mom come in. "OH. Hi mom. Uhm…these pants that used to fit me don't anymore."

"Hmm. Take them off so I can see them."

Sandy slipped off her pants and handed them straight over to her mom. She looked at the size, they were a medium sized pair. She knew that Sandy was getting to that age. So it was time to tell her the truth.

"Well baby, they're not just too small for you, they're too small for you're Umm…tail end."

Sandy didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Her mom pointed towards her butt. Sandy looked behind her and finally got the message.

She gasped "You mean I'm getting fat!?"

Her mother laughed. "No, no, not at all. You're butt is just getting bigger, but not in a fat way. You're sister, Samantha, is the same way right now."

"But her butt isn't that big?"

"No, but I'll let you in on a secret." She leans into her. "I've already had to buy her five new bras this week."

Sandy remember seeing that Samantha did have some new bras that she hadn't seen in her laundry piles she left in their room, so her mother wasn't lying.

"But why are our body parts growing like this, especially when most girls our age don't have them this big?"

Her mother decided it was time to tell her another secret. "Well, it mostly comes from me. My breasts and butt have always been bigger than other women's. It seems that I've passed down them down to each of you.

Sandy never thought about it before, but she was right- Her mom had both big boobs AND a big butt. Unfortunately, it appears that Sandy only inherited her butt while Samantha inherited her breasts.

"That's cool! But, is there any, well, benefits?"

"You mean besides getting a man's attention?" She winked.

Sandy gave her a very uncomfortable expression.

She laughed. "I'm only kidding! I'll go buy you some new pants today if you'd like?"

"Sounds great! I'll go find some pants that fit me." She walked off to her room.

"Oh honey?" Her mom stopped her. "What are you washing."

Sandy stopped in her tracks. "J-just my bed. It felt a little dirty and I decided to wash it."

"Oh. That's very responsible of you."

Sandy walked off to continue with what she was doing before. Sandy found a pair of jeans that fit her, but just barely. They were still pretty tight but they would have to do for now.

Just then, the phone rang downstairs. Sandy's mom picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh hi!...Yeah she's here, I'll put her on."

Sandy was walking down the stairs while this was going on.

"Sandy…somebody very special on the phone wants to talk to you." She winked at her.

Sandy was full of joy and she took the phone from her mom and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sandy!" A familiar voice answered.

"Samuel! How's college so far?"

"Pretty good so far. I plan on looking for a weekend job today so that way I can earn some money while I'm here. Thought I should call you just to let you know that I'm here and that I miss you."

"I miss you too! I can't wait until I get to go there with you. You're still coming to my graduation, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna see the prettiest student in school graduate?"

Sandy giggled. "Oh you…" she blushed.

"It's true though. Well anyways, I'll call you later tonight. I gotta get an early start today. I love you, baby!"

"I love you too, honey!"

They hung up.

Sandy missed him already but was also happy for him. She was now even more excited to go off to college with him.

Just then her mother came downstairs dressed up and ready. "It's still early and your dad and sister are still asleep. Wanna run some errands with me? We can go clothes shopping for you."

Sandy smiled "Ok mom!" She quickly puts her shoes and jacket on went out the door.

"So what was Samuel up to?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get in the car!" Sandy exclaimed.

She laughed. "You two have such a wonderful relationship. I can't wait until you both start a family one day."

Sandy was a little annoyed, but happy that her mother liked Samuel and her being together. The two of them got in the car and drove for a little mother-daughter morning together.

**About a year later**

After what seemed like forever, the wait was finally over. Graduation had finally arrived and Sandy and Samantha couldn't be anymore excited. They were both up on stage in matching uniforms along with other graduates. Their parents were down in the crowd waiting for them to be called up to receive their diplomas.

Meanwhile, Sandy constantly checked to wether or not Samuel was here.

"Maybe he's just running late." Samantha comforted her.

Sandy sighed. "I hope so. He would never do this to me…"

"Samantha!" A voice called out for her to come up on stage.

"Gotta go. Don't worry, he'll show up."

The crowd politely clapped while their parents on the other hand were cheering as if they were routing for a sports team.

"Sandy!" The voice called her up.

She stood up and looked around one last time to see if Samuel was here; but he was nowhere to be found. Still, she walked over to get her diploma as her family cheered and the crowd clapped.

As she grabbed her diploma, somebody walked up behind her and gave her a hug from the back.

She turned around and to her surprise, it was Samuel!

"Samuel!" She jumps into his arms.

"Told you I wouldn't forget!"

The two of them kissed as the crowd clapped and cheered for them. Even Sandy and Samantha's father had to admit that it was kinda cute. Besides, he knew his daughter was in good hands.

The two of them walked off stage together and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Now, it's time for college!

**Author's Notes**

Wow was I late with this one. I appreciate everyone's patience for how long I have put this off. Just with quarantine and a lot of other stuff going on I've been putting this story off for far too long. The next chapter is the one I've been wanting to do for a long time;) Samuel and Sandy are going to the next level in their relationship next chapter. See you then!


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

Chapter 12: Wedding and Honeymoon.

Years have gone by and Samuel and Sandy have both graduated from college. Samuel became an investment banker while Sandy decided to become a children's nurse since she had always loved kids and wanted to be a mother someday. They've continued to date and Samuel has decided that he's finally ready to ask Sandy to make him the luckiest Samurott in the world…by marrying him.

**Late afternoon:**

Samuel arrived at Sandy's house in a suit and ready to take her out for their date tonight. What she didn't know however is that Samuel has an engagement ring with him in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, it was a beautiful blue sapphire with a diamond encrusted band. He closed it up and put in away as he knocked on the door to her apartment.

Sandy opened the door while in a long black sleeveless dress. "Hey honey!" She kissed him. "Looking handsome as usual!" She smiled.

Samuel chuckled. "I must have the wrong apartment because I was looking for my girlfriend, not the most beautiful women in the world."

Sandy laughed. "Oh you…" she kissed him again. She she pulled out her keys from her purse so she could lock up her door only to drop them.

"Dammit. One minute honey, I gotta get my keys." She turned her back to Samuel and bent over only for Samuel to get a great view of her big, beautiful, ample, butt. He stared down at it only for his cock to become fully erect in a matter of seconds. The size, the shape, and how perfectly her dress was wrapped around it was all perfect. It had grown bigger over the years, and Samuel only prayed for it to get bigger.

Sandy picked up her keys and turned around to almost catch her boyfriend staring at her glorious backside. "See something you like?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"You mean besides everything about you?" Samuel responded. She laughed again "Always have something interesting to say. Now, let's go eat." She said as she finally locked her door.

**At the restaurant:**

Samuel and Sandy walked into a four star restaurant with an elegant aesthetic and all-around gourmet food. Samuel had a table for them reserved and were led over by a waiter to their table.

"We'll take a bottle of your finest red wine." Samuel asked.

The waiter nodded and went to fetch the couple a bottle.

"Thank you again for taking me out tonight. I've been so busy at work I thought I'd never have time to be with you again." Sandy vented to her boyfriend.

"No problem, baby. I know how you feel though. Most of the time the only reason I even get out of bed to go to work is because I need to make the money and provide for us when we start a family." Samuel admitted.

Sandy was surprised. "You still really want a family with me?"

"Of course, honey. I want kids of my own one day and you do too, I know for sure we'll be great parents."

Sandy admired his confidence and his dedication into wanting to be a family man. It wasn't common to see men like Samuel anymore nowadays, so it was a huge turn-on for her. "Well in that case, I want 10 kids!" She teased.

Samuel's eyes widened. "N-now hold on! We aren't close to that yet!"

Sandy laughed and told him that she was kidding. Soon the waiter came back with their wine. After that they ordered food for themselves and had a wonderful dinner.

After dinner, the two Samurotts walked outside and got back into Samuel's car. As they leaving the restaurant, Samuel had a question for his girlfriend.

"Hey Sand, I know a great spot for us to sit and hang out. Wanna go?"

"Dinner and a romantic viewpoint? You're just full of surprises. But I'd love to anyways!" She exclaimed.

This was Samuel's chance to finally ask her for her hand in marriage. He was nervous, but there was no turning back at this point.

Samuel drove over to the beach. There was a pier with a bench for them to sit on so they could watch the waves and admire the moon sitting in the night sky. Samuel parked and the two of them got out.

"I've never been to this pier before, but I've always wanted to see it at night." Sandy brought up.

"You'll love it. My dad used to bring me and my brother here all the time. I have a lot of memories at this place." He brought up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She shouted in excitement, grabbing his hand as the Samurott couple ran off. They sat down together looking at the night sky as they listened to the sounds of the ocean waves. Sandy snuggled close to Samuel. "Nothing can make this moment better…"

This was it, Samuel was ready. He reached into his pocket, took a deep breath, and got Sandy's attention.

"Sandy?"

She opened her eyes "Yes honey?"

We've been together for a long time now, and…well, I've decided that I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sandy was confused at first, and then it hit her. "A-a-are you saying you w-want-" She was cutoff when she saw Samuel pull a ring from his pocket. Her heart was racing, this wasn't a dream and she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say next.

"Sandy, will you marry me?" He managed to get out without stuttering.

Sandy jumped up straight from her seat. "YES! YES I WILL!" She hugged them as the two locked lips. That ended up being one of the best nights of their lives. Or so they thought…

**A few weeks later:**

The wedding was on, and everybody that Sandy and Samuel knew was here. Samuel was dressed in a black tuxedo waiting for his bride to arrive while everybody else sat in patience. Soon enough, Sandy was being escorted down the isle by her father in her wedding gown with her veil covering her face.

She was escorted up to where Samuel was standing and then he went to take his seat.

Samuel then lifted up her veil to see his future wife. The two gave each other a warm smile knowing that today was the big day.

Soon, the minister began reading as the ceremony began. Everyone was trying to hold back their tears because of how happy they were. Seth and Samantha were there two. But as happy as they were for their siblings, they were also a bit jealous as to how they were getting married first.

Samuel's mom was crying tears of joy at the sight of her youngest son getting married. To think he used to barely be able to talk to girls and now he's getting engaged to the woman he loves.

After the main speech, the minister finally asked the big question. "do you, Sandra, take Samuel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" She said in a warm, loving voice.

"And do you, Samuel, take Sandra to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I…" He was nervous at first and everyone started to get worried. But when he looked at Sandy and saw her smile he instantly regained all of his confidence.

"I do!" He said with glee.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

With that said and done, Samuel and Sandy locked lips and slipped their wedding rings on each other's fingers and everyone started cheering. Samuel and Sandy were living what they've dreamed of for years; getting married and starting a family.

After the wedding everybody gathered around for some wedding cake and other refreshments before Samuel and Sandy left for their honeymoon.

Seth walked over to the table to reach for a glass only for his hand to meet someone else's. He looked up and saw a familiar face that he hadn't seen in years. It was Samantha.

"S-Samantha?" He was surprised.

"O-oh, Seth. It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Oh I'm doing great. I finished college and really haven't found a boyfriend yet but I'm still happy for my sister if though I'm a little jealous that she…"

Samantha's voice was tones out when Seth looked down at her chest to see her big, bouncy, ample breasts. He almost started drooling at the thought of holding them in his hands and slowly massaging them gently.

"Seth? Seth?"

"Huh, what?"

Samantha laughed. "Do you maybe wanna, hang out later today."

Seth was even more surprised by her offer. "I'd love to!" Samantha blushed. Maybe she finally found the one for her…

After the wedding was over, Samuel and Sandy hoped into their car and drove off for their honeymoon. Everyone they knew waved and said goodbye as they drove off to start they're new life together.

**After the wedding.**

Sandy and Samuel arrived at the hotel in which they had a room booked for them. They both stepped out of their car. Samuel picked Sandy up and carried her in. Sandy blushed at Samuel's display of chivalry and gladly went with the flow.

They went up to their room and opened up the door. Samuel walked in and gently laid Sandy down on the bed so he could go and lock the door. After he came back to the bed Sandy wrapped her arms around him and they started making out.

The two of them took off their helmets. Sandy revealed her long, white, straight hair while Samuel revealed his white crew cut.

After awhile Samuel broke the make out session. "Are you ready for this?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm a little nervous, but as long as you're ready I am too."

They stood up. Samuel took her in his arms and slowly undid the back of her dress. He pulled it off as she slowly stepped out and was in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Alright, now it's your turn big boy…" She said in dirty voice. She unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it clean him. She then got down on her knees, undid his belt and pulled down his pants for him to step out of.

Samuel was now in nothing but his underwear. They looked at each other, their bodies aroused one another, which soon led to them making out yet again while cuddling. What Samuel really wanted to touch though was touch Sandy's butt. He slowly slid his hands down her back. She caught on to what he was doing.

She giggled. "Go ahead. I'm your wife now…touch me where you want."

With that said, Samuel slid his hands down and groped her butt with both of his hands. Her big, thick ass was the best thing he had ever laid his hands on. It caused his penis to grow to full length.

Sandy felt something poking her down below, she looked down to see Samuel's bulge and licked her lips at the sight of it.

She got down on her knees and was getting ready to pull his underwear down until Samuel intervened.

"Sandy, w-wait I-"

"Oh there's nothing to be worried about baby, I'm just gonna pleasure y-" she pulled down his underwear only to meet Samuel's massive penis. She was shocked by its size. It looked like it was about a foot in length, and it's girth was almost the same as a waterbottles.

"I know it's probably too big but…" Sandy put her finger over his mouth.

"I'm more than willing to try baby…"

Samuel stopped being so worried and gave her a warm smile. He took off Sandy's bra and her panties too and laid her down on the bed.

"Watcha gonna do, big boy?" She winked at him.

"You'll see baby."

He got in between her legs and examined her vagina. "Where is it…?" He whispered to himself.

Sandy was extremely aroused by what was going on. She expected him to just start thrusting her immediately but this was even better.

"There you are!" He said to himself.

"What did you find hon-" she was cutoff by Samuel slowly but gently rubbing her clitoris. Her moaning filled the room as Samuel slowly rubbed in a circular motion.

He stopped. Sandy was confused. She looked up and saw that Samuel's head was near her vagina. She was more than ready for what was about to happen to her.

Samuel put tip of his tongue on the bottom of her warm, wet vagina, and slowly liked upwards towards the clitoris. Then he stopped and went back down. This went on for awhile until Sandy began becoming even more turned on by build up he was making.

Finally, he licked her clitoris. She moaned as he continued to lick her wet vagina.

"B-baby…I think…I think I'm gonna…" She moaned some more as she orgasmed. Her vagina was as wet as could be as it kept dripping with fluids.

Samuel got up and went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth after successfully making his new wife orgasm.

When he got back, he saw her on all four with her butt sticking out to him. His cock was harder than ever at this point. She raised her tail and showed him that she was more than ready for him to insert his long, hard cock inside of her tight vagina.

He got up on the bed right behind her and placed both of his hands right on her big butt.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle it, Sandy?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She sat up and turned around to give him a kiss. "Of course, baby. I'm more than willing to have you inside of me. No matter how big."

With that said, she got back on all four, Samuel put his hands back on her big, beautiful butt, and slowly began inserting his large cock inside of her.

The head of his penis entered her wet woman hood. She let out a few moans as she continued to get wetter. Samuel than surprisingly managed to fit his entire cock inside of her. Sandy let out some moans that sounded like she was in pain.

"Ssshhhhh…It's alright, Sandy. I'll give you some time to get used to my cock…" He whispered into her ear. It's was a huge turn on for Sandy too, he hasn't started thrusting yet but she still enjoyed his nice girthy cock inside of her.

After about a minute or so, Sandy was used to Samuel's penis. "A-alright…Sa-Samuel, I'm ready…"

Samuel gave her a pat on the butt as a sign that he was ready too. Slowly, he started thrusting Sandy. Her moans filled the room. The intimacy and the heat of the moment was really erotic for the newly married couple.

Samuel moaned lightly as he thrusted, he went a little faster; it felt even better. Sandy started moaning a little harder, so hard that she had yet ANOTHER orgasm. Samuel didn't stop though, he was too in the moment.

This went on for about 15 minutes until Samuel felt his something in his testicles.

"S-Sandy…here it comes!" He said before he got ready to cum. "Pull out! Pull out" she shouted before it was too late. Fortunately, Samuel pulled his cock out just in time, and unleashed his warm load all over Sandy's butt. As the two of them were heavily breathing and Sandy's butt being sticky from Samuel's ejaculation, the two of them sit up and look at each other

"I love you." They said before they kissed.

After the two of them washed up and turned out the light, they hopped in bed, snuggled up next to each other, and slowly fell to sleep, ready to start their new life together.

**The End.**

Authors notes:

Well the it for this story. Sorry this one took forever to come out but I'm finally done. I don't know if I'll do anymore in the future but if I do it will be about Sandy and Samuel again. I appreciate everyone for reading my first fanfic (even if it was kinda weird.) I hope to do more in the future!


End file.
